Salvation:  Forever and Always
by Michelle Heath
Summary: Story #5 in the Salvation series.  Sam/Steve, Caroline/Danny, Kono/Tony, Lana/Chin and the rest of the gang.
1. Chapter 1

"**FOREVER AND ALWAYS"**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Title: "Forever and Always"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #5 in the Salvation Series. Sam/Steve, Caroline/Danny, Kono/Tony, Chin/Lana and the rest of the gang!**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 16, 2011**

(Navy SEAL Lt. Tony Montgomery is awakened by the sound of his wife, Kono violently "tossing her cookies" in their bathroom. Glancing at the clock on his bedside table, Tony sees that it is 0530 hours and this is the third morning in a row that he's awakened to find Kono throwing up. Sighing heavily, Tony hauls himself out of the bed and pulls on a pair of shorts before walking into the bathroom. The sight of his petite wife sitting on the floor "hugging the ceramic throne" is, well, slightly funny, but only for a second. When Kono lifts her head and he sees how pale and weak she is, Tony immediately grabs a hand towel and wets it with cold water. Squeezing the excess water out of the towel, Tony sits on the floor next to Kono, eases her unresisting body back against his, and gently wipes the cool cloth over his wife's face as she moans aloud.)

"This is the third morning in a row, K. You are going to the doctor today if I have to drag you there myself."

"You're not going to get an argument from me. I'm so sick I could throw up. Aga . . ."

(And before she can complete the word she starts retching again. Tony just barely manages to get her up and over the bowl before she tosses what's left of her cookies; again. When she's through, Tony carries her back to their bedroom and tucks her into their bed. Twenty minutes later, Tony has showered and comes into their bedroom to put on his uniform. Kono is not in their bed. In fact, their bed is immaculately made and the aromas of coffee and bacon are wafting into the bedroom. Totally confused, Tony quickly pulls on his BDU's and heads for the kitchen. Kono is just putting a pitcher of orange juice on the table, her color has returned, and she looks no worse for the wear as she offers him a bright smile.)

"What are you doing out of bed?"

"I feel fine."

"Yeah, you felt fine yesterday and the day before, too, K, and look what happened. You are going to the doctor. Today."

"Fine, I'll go to the doctor, but, right now, sit down and eat your breakfast before your eggs get cold. I'm going to jump in the shower and get dressed."

(She kisses him on the cheek as he sits down at the table before heading to the master bathroom. Tony has taken exactly two bites before he starts coughing violently and nearly chokes. Jumping up so quickly that he nearly turns over the pitcher of juice, he makes it from the kitchen, down the hall, through their bedroom and into the bathroom in about one point two seconds. Kono has just started to pull the tee shirt she slept in over her head when Tony bursts through the door looking like he's about to have a stroke.)

"What?"

"K, are you. . . I mean, could you be . . . "

"What?"

"Kono, are you pregnant?"

(Near tears because she is extremely embarrassed that her husband is having to hold her head up so she can "hit the target", Caroline Williams is so weak from throwing up and then dry heaving that she can hardly move. Danny, bless his sweet heart, is sitting in the bathroom floor holding her in his lap while her stomach roils and revolts. Danny keeps up a steady stream of softly uttered words of comfort and wipes her face every so often with a cool cloth. Caroline's personal nightmare started about 0357 hours, and she and Danny have been on the floor of the bathroom ever since. Every time she thinks her stomach has settled down and she can actually get up, another bout of nausea hits her and her stomach starts cramping. Danny is being an angel; so far. Finally, Caroline feels better and asks Danny to help her stand up. Once on her feet, she actually feels much better and even regains some of her color. Danny, however, is concerned, and expresses that concern.)

"You need to go to Sick Call, Gorgeous."

"I'm fine, Romeo. Think I ate something that didn't agree with me at the base yesterday."

"Caroline, you are obviously not fine. We've been in this bathroom, which is way too small for both of us, by the way, since four o'clock this morning! It is now . . . a quarter to six. I repeat, you need to see a doctor."

"Fine, whatever. If we don't hurry up and get ready, we're both going to be late for work. And, for your information, I happen to agree with you about this bathroom. In fact, the whole damned apartment is way too small, and there's no yard for Grace to play in when she's here. What do you think about our looking for a house, Romeo?"

"Good. Great. We'll look for a house just as soon as you go to the doctor."

"I said I'd go, Danny. No need to get all huffy with me."

"I'm not getting huffy. I'm just concerned about my wife, okay? Now are you going to go to the doctor today or do I have to come to the base and take you myself?"

"I'll go today, okay?"

"Okay."

(Danny heads into the kitchen to get some coffee while Caroline proceeds to turn on and adjust the water in the shower. She is just about to pull her nightgown over her head when her mind starts making calculations and she stops cold. Flying down the hall to the kitchen yelling Danny's name, she nearly causes him to spill hot coffee all over himself.)

"Danny! I might be pregnant!"

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Here is the first chapter of story #5 in my Salvation series. As you can probably tell, this story is going to be a little lighter that the previous four, at least in the beginning. I sincerely hope you all enjoy this story, and, as always, I'm open for any and all suggestions you may have. I look forward to hearing from all of you, and thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Michelle**


	2. Chapter 2

"**FOREVER AND ALWAYS"**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Title: "Forever and Always"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #5 in the Salvation Series. Sam/Steve, Caroline/Danny, Kono/Tony, Chin/Lana and the rest of the gang!**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 16, 2011**

(The sensation of her husband's large hand sliding slowly down her bare back is driving Samantha McGarrett totally mad. When she floated to awareness about two minutes ago, Steve's hand was just beginning it's extremely slow descent along her spinal column. But Steve is deliberately playing with Sam and is allowing only his fingertips to barely brush across her skin with the barest of touches. Propped up on one elbow, a slow, and playfully evil, grin spreads across Steve's face as he watches the goose bumps rise on his wife's satiny skin. His gaze shifts to her left hand which is slowly starting to grip the sheets and his smile widens as her wedding ring glints in the early morning light. Steve knows exactly what to do to Sam to make her squirm and moan and, eventually, beg, and he's thoroughly enjoying her reaction to this morning's little game. He's also aware that Sam is wide awake and completely aware of what he's doing even though she hasn't opened her eyes or said a word. Leaning over her, Steve outlines the delicate shell of her ear with his tongue before gently taking her earlobe between his teeth and biting down gently.)

"Steve!"

"Yeah, Sam?"

"I have to be at the base at 0730."

"I know what time you have to be at the base, Sam."

"Do you know what time it is now, Steve?"

"Yeah, Sam, it's 0530. Plenty of time."

"Not if you're going to do the job. . . Oh. . . Right, Steve."

"Was that 'Oh' because I bit your neck or because my hand found it's way down to your . . . "

"Steve! Don't you . . Don't you dare give me a. . Oh, God!"

"Give you a what, Sam?"

"Damn it, Steve! You know. . . Damned well what!"

"Don't worry, Beautiful. None of your officers will see a mark on you."

"That's _**Commander**_ Beautiful to you!"

"You going to pull rank on me, Sam?"

"Absolutely! Make love to me right this second and that _**is **_a direct order, Lt. Cmdr. McGarrett!"

"Yes, Ma'am."

(And Steve proceeds to do exactly that. One practiced motion is all it takes for him to roll her beneath him and fuse his mouth to hers as he slides into her welcoming warmth. Sam spasms around him as soon as he's fully inside her and he is, yet again, amazed at how responsive his wife is to him. But now is most definitely not the time to be thinking of anything but making love to his beautiful wife, and Steve sets himself to the task with great pleasure. Having regained some control, Sam wraps her long, tanned legs around her husband's trim hips and begins to meet his every thrust. In mere minutes, she is close to another explosion, but Steve's movements are slow and unhurried, and it's making her insane. His mouth moves from hers down her slender throat to the sweet spot on her collarbone and that's all it takes to send her over the edge again. This time, Steve is having a little more difficulty in keeping himself in check and grits his teeth as her orgasm washes over both of them.)

"You're killing me, Sam!"

"Killing you? . . . Oh my God."

"Sam! . . Don't . . Don't move! Just . . stay still a minute."

"You've got . . To be kidding me!"

"Okay. . . Better. ."

"No, Steve. It's not better! . . . I need. . ."

"I know what you need, Sweetheart."

"Then give it to me! Please, Steve!"

"That's my girl."

(And he proceeds to do just that. Within minutes, both Sam and Steve are falling over the edge and hoarsely gasping each other's names. When their hearts have returned to more normal rhythms, Steve presses soft, sweet kisses all over Sam's sweat-slickened face and down her neck. Easing himself off of her, he pulls her close to his side and holds her tightly. Sam is boneless and draped halfway across Steve's solid muscles.)

"God, I love you, Steve."

"Me, too, Sam, but, we need to get up if you're going to make it to be base on time.'

"I know. Wouldn't be a good idea for the CAG to be late."

"Sam, you've been the CAG for three months now and, if anything, you've been _early_ every day you've been on duty."

"And I intend to continue being early, Sailor. My people need to be able to find me when they have a problem."

"I'm proud of you, Sam. Not only have you done an outstanding job in general, but Tony told me there are pilots and RIOs at bases as far away as Virginia and Japan wanting to transfer to Pearl because you're the CAG."

"It's not me, Steve. Flight Operations is working like a finely oiled machine. Everyone's doing his or her job exactly the way they're supposed to be doing it. I just hope things stay this positive. I have a fit rep coming up soon."

"Baby, you don't honestly think you're going to get a bad fit rep, do you?"

"Well, no, but. . Joel Thorne is still at Pearl, and there's always a chance that something could happen."

"Sam, you're the reason Joel Thorne is still at Pearl. You asked Adm. Henderson to withdraw Thorne's transfer orders because you didn't want him, or anyone else, to think you were being vindictive."

"I'm well aware of the reason Joel Thorne is still at Pearl, Steve. And, yes, I did ask Adm. Henderson to withdraw Thorne's transfer orders, but it was _**not**_ because I didn't want people to think I was vindictive. I did it because, when he's not being a total ass, Thorne's a damned good pilot. Plus, he has command experience and, with a little . . .something, he could be someone others look up to and respect."

"Something?"

"I haven't figured out what, yet."

"Ah. Well, Beautiful, as much as I'd love nothing more than to stay right here in this bed with you all day, we both have to get to work. Shower or kitchen?"

"Shower. You cook breakfast better than I do."

"Come on, Sam. You just said that 'cause you want the shower first."

"No, Steve, really. Besides, I love it when you cook breakfast for me."

"Yeah. You just want the shower first."


	3. Chapter 3

"**FOREVER AND ALWAYS"**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Title: "Forever and Always"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #5 in the Salvation Series. Sam/Steve, Caroline/Danny, Kono/Tony, Chin/Lana and the rest of the gang!**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 17, 2011**

(Steve is, as has become the case since he and Sam got married, the first one in the office, but Chin's not far behind. The two men are in Steve's office talking when Kono and Danny arrive at virtually the same time. Interestingly enough, they are wearing identical expressions, and Steve and Chin can't decide if their teammates look frightened or elated. Exchanging a curious look, Steve and Chin walk out into the main room to see what's going on.)

"Hey. You two look a little . . . weird."

"Weird? Kono and I look weird. Weird how?"

"I don't know, Danny, just . . weird."

"Weird?"

"Yeah, Cuz, you actually look a little 'green around the gills'."

"That's probably because I was puking my guts up at early thirty this morning."

"Yeah? So was Caroline."

"Something going around?"

"You'd know that better than we would, Cuz. You're the one who's involved with a nurse."

"Hey, don't give it to me. Sam will kill me if I bring some bug home and she gets sick and can't report for duty."

"Uh, Steve, I don't think I can give you what I think I've got. Wrong plumbing."

(All three men look at Kono like she's lost it for just a moment, but then Danny starts grinning and Steve and Chin aren't far behind him in figuring out what Kono just said. They, too, start grinning and Kono just laughs.)

"It's not confirmed, yet. I have an appointment with my doctor at one o'clock this afternoon, but all the signs and symptoms are present and accounted for."

"Well, this could get interesting."

"Wait, are you saying Caroline might be pregnant, too?"

"Yes, Steven, that is exactly what I'm saying. She has an appointment at twelve-thirty."

"Wow. Kono _and_ Caroline pregnant at the same time."

(And then Steve's grin falters for just a second before he gives Kono a hug and slaps Danny on the back before walking into his office. But the other three saw his slip and look at one another with concern.)

"I was so excited I didn't stop to think how both Caroline and me being pregnant could affect Steve and Sam."

"Steve and Sam will be fine. They'll both be overjoyed for you guys. Besides, with Sam's promotion and additional responsibilities at the base, this isn't exactly the best time for them to have a baby."

"Still, Chin, it won't be easy on either one of them."

"Again, Danny, Steve and Sam will be fine."

(Cmdr. Samantha McGarrett looks a little frustrated when she walks into the Flight Operations building and her office. She got five separate phone calls from either pilots or RIOS on her way to the base, and they were all calling to tell her they'd been up all night throwing up and would either be late or not reporting for duty at all as they were going to Sick Call. The last ten minutes of her drive to the base were spent with Sam trying to rearrange flight assignments in her head. She spots her sister in the Pilot's Ready Room when she walks by and sticks her head in asking Caroline to accompany her to her office. Once there, Sam starts to explain what's going on, but stops mid-sentence when she sees the expression on her sister's face.)

"So I'm going to have to move some people around to cover . . . Caroline?"

"This isn't how I wanted to tell you, Sam, but with everything that's going on this morning. . . I think I'm pregnant. . . Sam?"

"Really? Oh my God, this is so amazing! Have you told Mom and Dad or Gracie?"

"Slow down, Sam, I don't even know for a fact that I am pregnant, yet. I've got an appointment at twelve-thirty."

"Oh, Sweetie, I hope you are! Um, this would be a good thing, right?"

"Yes, this would definitely be a good thing. I just . . . "

"Nothing could make me any happier, promise."

"Truly?"

"Truly. So, have you told anyone else?"

"Not yet. I wanted to confirm it before I said anything to Mom and Dad. Danny's pretty pleased with himself, though."

"I'm sure he is. I'll bet he's driving Steve, and Kono, and Chin crazy right about now."

"You'd lose. We talked about this before we left the apartment this morning, and we both decided we didn't want to . . . Upset you or Steve."

"Caroline, I love that you and Danny don't want to hurt me or Steve, but what did you think you were going to do? Hide your baby bump from us? It's okay, really."

(Caroline grabs Sam and hugs her tightly for a moment. No words are necessary between the sisters and best friends.)

"God willing, Steve and I will have children of our own one day. . . In the meantime, get your six in your office and see which RIOs are available for the training exercises this afternoon, Lieutenant. I'll work on the pilots. I have a meeting with Adm. Henderson in thirty, so let me know something ASAP."

"Aye, aye, Commander."

(Sam sends Caroline out of her office with a smile but as soon as Caroline has exited the room, Sam grips her desk and closes her eyes for just a moment as a sense of loss and regret wash over her. Shaking off the bad feelings, Sam picks up a flight roster and begins to make phone calls. . . .

After going into his office, Steve picks up a report to review, but his thoughts are on the fact that Sam is about to get a big kick in the gut. He has no doubts that Sam will be ecstatically happy for Caroline and Danny and Kono and Tony, but he also knows that this is going to be tough for her. It he's honest, he'll admit, if only to himself, that it's going to be hard for him, too.)


	4. Chapter 4

"**FOREVER AND ALWAYS"**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Title: "Forever and Always"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #5 in the Salvation Series. Sam/Steve, Caroline/Danny, Kono/Tony, Chin/Lana and the rest of the gang!**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 17, 2011**

(Twenty minutes after leaving Sam's office to call RIOs and see who's sick and who isn't, Caroline walks back in Sam's door with a roster of available personnel in her hand and a somewhat grim expression on her face. Sam, who is on the phone with one of her pilots, waves Caroline in and to a chair while she finishes her conversation. When she hangs up, her face is a study in frustration.)

"Please tell me you found some RIOs who _aren't_ sick."

"Six. Pilots?"

"Four, including me. I also got a call from the Flight Surgeon at Hickam wanting to know how many of our people were affected. Seems like there's some weird stomach virus going around and its hit the military population of this island particularly hard."

"Well, that's just great. What are you going to do about this afternoon's training exercises?"

"I'm cancelling them. Adm. Henderson left right before you walked in and he and I both feel that, with so many personnel affected, we have no choice."

"Did the Flight Surgeon give you any details on this thing?"

"No, but he's working on trying to figure out what it is and how to treat it. He did say that is usually runs it's course in three or four days. The important thing is to drink plenty of fluids to prevent dehydration."

"Okay, guess we'll all get caught up on paperwork this afternoon."

"Looks like it. Listen, Caroline, I've got a lunch meeting with Adm. Henderson and a Congressional Liaison that's probably going to run on into the afternoon. I'll stop by your office when I get back."

(Steve has been debating whether or not to call Sam all morning and still doesn't know what to do. He's fairly certain that she's talked to Caroline and knows Caroline may be pregnant but he honestly doesn't want to talk to her about this over the phone. One thing's for sure; he is completely unable to concentrate on the report he's attempting to write and will be until he talks to Sam. Pulling out his cellular phone, he hits Sam's speed dial and waits for her to answer.)

"Hey, Sailor."

"Hey, Beautiful. You busy?"

"Actually, I'm getting ready for a lunch meeting. You?"

"Trying to write a report."

"I know, Steve, and I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm fine, too. I mean, wow, two babies at the same time. It's going to get a little crazy."

(The dead silence on the other end of the phone clues Steve in to the fact that he just told Sam something she didn't already know. As soon as he realizes that she had no idea that Kono might also be pregnant, he mentally kicks himself seven different ways. Sam's voice is small and quiet when she finally speaks, and Steve cannot believe he hurt her like that.)

"Two?"

"Sam, Sweetheart, . . Kono thinks maybe she might be pregnant, too. I'm sorry, Baby, I should have realized there was no way you could have known. Damn it!"

"Hey, Steve? Quit beating yourself over the head, okay? I think it would be amazing for Caroline and Kono to both be pregnant. I mean, two sweet little babies at the same time? My mother will have a field day, and Gracie. . . Gracie will be in Heaven."

"Are you all right?"

"Of course I'm all right. Why wouldn't I be? Steve, we lost a baby. Nothing can change that and we'll always have a special place in our hearts for that child, but there isn't a damned thing we can do about what happened. What we _can_ do is be happy for Caroline and Danny and Kono and Tony and be the best aunt and uncle to their babies that we can." 

"You are one, totally amazing lady, Samantha McGarrett and I love you with all my heart."

"Damn. . . . I love you, too, Steve. Look at it this way, we'll have a lot of great practical experience under our belts by the tine we have our own children."

"Yeah, Beautiful, we will. Okay, go to your meeting. I'll talk to you later."

(The purpose of Sam's lunch meeting with Adm. Henderson and the Congressional Liaison is for them to discuss how the recent changes and streamlining have affected the base and its personnel. It is, therefore, extremely long as the Liaison is apparently not as well-versed in Navy operations as she should be and asks a lot of questions that are not really relevant. However, since neither Adm. Henderson nor Sam wants any funding cuts to the base, they smile and patiently answer every question the clueless woman asks. It is well after two o'clock before Sam gets back to the Flight Ops building and can stop by Caroline's office. The moment she reaches the open door, she realizes that all is not well. . . .

Kono walks dejectedly into the Hawaii Five-0 offices after her doctor's appointment and puts on a brave smile for Steve, Danny, and Chin. It's not nearly as hard for her as it was when the doctor gave her and Tony, who met her at the doctor's office, the results of her pregnancy test, but she still struggles to keep her disappointment at bay.)

"Hey, Cuz, what'd the doctor say?"

"I'm not pregnant; I have a stomach virus."

"Hey, you okay?"

"I'm not going to lie to you and say I'm not disappointed, but, yeah, Steve, I'm okay. Tony, too. I mean, we'd already decided we wanted to wait a year or so before we started trying to have a baby, so it's okay."

(Danny and Chin spend another few minutes talking with Kono before heading over the H.P.D. to deliver some reports and she heads into her office. Steve follows her a few minutes later and sticks his head in the door; compassion in his eyes.)

"I know you just said you were okay with this, Kono, but I can see the disappointment in your eyes. I've been there, remember?"

"To be honest, once the idea that I might be pregnant really hit me, I was, I don't know, excited. But when the doctor told us I wasn't pregnant, that it was just a stomach virus . . . It hit me really hard, Steve. I didn't realize how much I wanted to be pregnant until I found out I wasn't."

"I'm sorry, Kono."

"Well, hey, as I said, we were going to wait a year before trying anyway. Besides, we can get some practice in with Caroline's and Danny's baby."

"You and Sam think a lot alike."


	5. Chapter 5

"**FOREVER AND ALWAYS"**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Title: "Forever and Always"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #5 in the Salvation Series. Sam/Steve, Caroline/Danny, Kono/Tony, Chin/Lana and the rest of the gang!**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 18, 2011**

(Caroline is sitting at her desk working on a report on her computer and looks calm and composed. When she sees movement out of the corner of her eye and turns her head, she sees Sam standing in the doorway and swivels her chair around fully toward her desk. Sam steps into the room and sits her briefcase on one of the chairs in front of Caroline's desk while studying her sister closely.)

"It was a false alarm, Sam. I'm not pregnant; I just have this stupid stomach thing that's going around.'

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. I am most definitely not pregnant."

"I'm sorry, Caroline."

"Hey, it's okay. I'd kind of like to have Danny all to myself a little longer before we start thinking about having a baby."

"You know I'm always here, right? If you want to talk?"

"I know. Gotta admit, I am the least little bit disappointed, but I'll get over it."

"How'd Danny take it?"

"I haven't told him yet."

"Caroline!"

"You should have seen him, Sam. He was so excited about the possibility of us having a baby."

"You have to tell him, Caroline."

"I know. Okay, Commander, I'm calling my husband right now."

"That wasn't an order, Caroline."

"I know."

(Danny is leaning against the smart table thumbing through the report he just printed out when his cellular phone rings. Seeing his wife's name and number on the caller I.D., he fumbles the folder and makes a bee line to his office.)

"Hey, Gorgeous, what'd the doc say?"

"I have a stomach virus."

"So, you're not pregnant?"

"No, Danny, I'm not pregnant."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"I'm good as long as you are, Caroline."

"To be honest, Romeo, I'd like to have a little more time with you before we try to have a baby. Not that I don't want to have a baby with you, I just. . ."

"It's okay, Caroline, I got it. Okay, so did they give you something for this stomach virus or what?"

"I'll be picking up a prescription for something for nausea when I leave the base. Other than that, light diet and drink plenty of fluids for the next few days. Over half the base is down with this thing, Danny."

"Yeah, Kono has it, too. . . Caroline?"

"Yeah, Danny?"

"Are you really okay?"

"I am, I promise."

"I love you."

(Sam sits down at her desk and takes a moment to pull her thoughts together. The meeting with the Congressional liaison was entirely too long and Sam feels like she said the same things at least six or seven times. On top of that, Caroline isn't pregnant after all, and that makes Sam sad for her sister and brother-in-law. Just when she thinks it can't get any worse, Lt. Cmdr. Joel Thorne picks that moment to walk into her office without knocking.)

"I have a problem, Cmdr. McGarrett, and I need you to take care of it ASAP."

"First of all, _Lt. Cmdr._ Thorne, in the future, you will knock and wait for permission before entering my office whether the door is open or not. Secondly, I have found that _your_ problems are usually of your own making. Now, if you would like my assistance in addressing a concern you may have, I will be glad to consider the matter if you can verbalize your _request_ properly. Are we clear?"

"Perfectly, Commander."

"All right then, what is it you need?"

"I understand that Lt. Reese has submitted a transfer request to you. I did not sign off on this request. I want you to give me request form so that I will have the evidence I need to file Article 32 charges against Lt. Reese for gross insubordination."

(Sam's head snaps up and she looks at the man like he's lost his mind. She is incredulous that he had the thought let alone voiced it to her, and she has a hard time reining in her anger. Slowly rising from her chair, Sam places her hands on the desk in front of her and counts to ten before speaking.)

"Sit down, Commander."

"I prefer to stand."

"Sit. Down!"

(Thorne takes his dear, sweet time but finally sits down and glares up at Sam who is now towering over him. Sam has had just about enough of Thorne's attitude and wastes no time in letting him know it.)

"Lt. Cmdr. Thorne, you have done everything humanly possible to alienate every single pilot, RIO, and mechanic assigned to your squadron since the day you were assigned to this base. Lt. Reese is not the first nor is he the only member of your squadron to have requested a transfer. They all have; every, single, last one of them. Adm. Henderson received the requests when he was the CAG and he turned then down. I've received the same requests since I've been the CAG and I, too, have turned them down. The reason I did so, _Lt. Cmdr_. Thorne, is because I happen to believe that you possess a few redeeming qualities. My suggestion to you is that you get your head out of your six and start acting like an officer and squadron leader before it's too late and you ruin your career. I was always taught that, in order to be a successful leader, you must lead by example. Perhaps, if you were to make an effort to establish a better working relationship with _all_ personnel assigned to your squadron, you might find that you'd have more respect and would get more cooperation from your people! If you are unclear as to how to go about this, I will be more than happy to see that you are afforded the opportunity to attend some leadership classes."

'Permission to speak freely, Commander?"

"Granted."

"You think you're so smart, don't you? After that debacle that ended with Ens. Todd's death, you should have been sent somewhere where you can't cause any more trouble. Instead, your father pulled some strings and got you the position as CAG here. For the moment, I may have to obey your orders, but don't think for one second that I won't hesitate to question anything I believe to be detrimental to the Air Group assigned to this base! Let me assure you, Cmdr. McGarrett, you are being watched and watched closely. Your first misstep will be your last and then _**I**_ will be the CAG."

"Are you finished?''

"Yes."

"Should I issue any orders that you, or any other officer, feel are detrimental to the Air Group, or this base as a whole, I fully expect those orders to be questioned. Another hallmark of a successful leader is that individual's ability to be open to input from those they lead. But there is a right way and a wrong way to address any situation, Commander, and you have, unfortunately, always chosen the _wrong_ way. I expect to see some improvement in your working relationship with each and every member of your squadron immediately. If I do not see said improvement within the next seven days, you will find yourself on a transport to Norfolk for leadership training. And there will be no retribution on your part toward Lt. Reese. Do you understand me, Commander?"

"Yes, Commander."

"Dismissed."

(Glaring daggers, Thorne angrily walks out of Sam's office and stomps off down the hall. Plopping down in her chair, Sam rubs her forehead with both hands in an effort to stave off the headache she feels coming on.)


	6. Chapter 6

"**FOREVER AND ALWAYS"**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Title: "Forever and Always"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #5 in the Salvation Series. Sam/Steve, Caroline/Danny, Kono/Tony, Chin/Lana and the rest of the gang!**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 18, 2011**

(Late in the afternoon, a beautiful bouquet of brightly-colored flowers indigenous to Hawaii arrives at the Five-0 offices for Kono. Steve, Danny, and Chin are all suitable impressed when the flowers are delivered and smile when Kono's face lights up like a ray of sunshine. Quickly glancing at the card, she carries the arrangement into her office and immediately calls her husband.)

"Lt. Montgomery."

"They're beautiful, Tony, but you didn't have to send me flowers."

"Yes, I did. You've had a rough time of it the last few days, Babe."

'So have you. You were so sweet to sit on the cold, hard floor in our bathroom and hold me while I was throwing up everywhere."

"That's because I love you, K. Anyway, I just wanted to brighten up your office a little bit."

"You succeeded. Tony, are you really okay?"

"I'm good. But in a year, . . ."

"Absolutely. I love you."

"Love you, too, Babe."

(Walking toward his office, Steve sees the beautiful smile and expression on Kono's face and smiles himself. Since becoming head of the Governor's Task Force, Steve has become very close to Danny, Kono, and Chin, and he feels a sense of peace that all is right with their "family". He's just stepped inside his office when his cellular phone rings and the caller I.D. identifies his reason for living.)

"Hey, Beautiful."

"Please tell me you're not going to have to work late tonight."

"Uh, no. In fact, I was getting ready to leave. What's wrong, Sam?"

"Nothing. I was just missing you."

"I miss you, too, Sam, but something's wrong. Tell me."

"It's just been an incredibly rough day, Steve. First over two-thirds of the air group called in sick, then Adm. Henderson and I had a three hour meeting with a Congressional liaison who's thick as a plank and we had to keep repeating ourselves, then Caroline found out she wasn't pregnant after all, and then Joel Thorne barged into my office and . . .I am so sorry. I did not mean to unload on you. I'm sure you've had a long day, too."

"Sam, never, ever apologize for letting me know what's going on with you. I love you very much, and I want to be there for you when you need me. 'For better or worse', remember?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Sam? Are you crying?"

"Yeah."

"Baby, just what did Thorne do?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle. It's not just him, Steve. It's everything that happened today. I'm just. . . Stressed."

"How about I take you to La Mer for dinner tonight?"

"Steve, you don't have . . ." (but he cuts her off)

"I know I don't have to, Sam. I _want_ to take my beautiful, smart, incredibly sexy wife out to dinner."

"Okay, then. I'll head straight home and slip into a little, black dress."

"You do that, Beautiful, and I'll be there shortly."

(But when Steve ends the call to his wife he's still troubled. Joel Thorne is an ass and everyone knows it, but he's apparently getting to Sam; and _that's_ hard to do. A slight frown on his face, he tells Danny, Kono, and Chin he'll see them in the morning and heads for home. . .

Kono and Danny are not far behind Steve and Kono sticks her head in the door of Chin's office before she leaves. Something has been "off" with Chin all day, and she is concerned.)

"Hey, Danny's already gone and I'm about to head out."

"Um, 'kay. See you in the morning."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You've just been . . Distracted today."

"Really? Hadn't noticed."

"See what I mean?"

"I'm fine, Kono. Go home and properly thank your husband for those flowers."

"I intend to."

(Chin finishes what he's working on and heads out. On the drive to Lana Palea's apartment, Chin begins to get a little nervous, but shoves it down and forces himself to relax. Lana is ready when he gets there and they are soon sitting at a lovely table in a very nice restaurant. They have a wonderful dinner and Chin drives to a stretch of beach not far from Lana's apartment so they talk a walk and enjoy the full moon. Lana looks absolutely beautiful in a deep rose halter dress and heeled sandals; her glossy black hair falling loosely down her back and over her shoulders, and the moonlight makes her skin glow. They have been walking hand in hand for about ten minutes when Chin stops and turns Lana to face him. Taking her shoes, which she had been carrying in one hand, he gently drops them to the sand and takes both her hands in his. For a minute, he just takes his time and looks at the beautiful woman in front of him. Lana is beginning to get a little nervous but she realizes there is something important on his mind so she waits patiently. Finally, Chin reaches up with one hand and gently touches the side of her face. When he speaks, his voice is a little rough with emotion.)

"I love you, Lana. I have for a long time. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." (he goes down on one knee and Lana starts to tremble) "Will you spend the rest of your life with me as my wife? Will you marry me?"

(Out of one of his pockets comes a beautiful, emerald-cut diamond set in platinum and he slides it onto her left ring finger. He's still on one knee and still waiting for her answer however, and Lana starts nodding her head. Tears, hers and his, slide down their faces as he stands up, pulls her into his arms, and kisses her nearly senseless. When they finally come up for air, they both start giggling as pure happiness engulfs them both.)


	7. Chapter 7

"**FOREVER AND ALWAYS"**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Title: "Forever and Always"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #5 in the Salvation Series. Sam/Steve, Caroline/Danny, Kono/Tony, Chin/Lana and the rest of the gang!**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 18, 2011**

(Sam is just reaching for the zipper on her dress when Steve walks into their bedroom. Grinning at the sight of his wife's bare back, Steve brushes her fingers away and slowly pulls up the zipper of her dress while nuzzling her neck. Sam's head falls back to give Steve better access to her neck and she closes her eyes as he finishes zipping her dress and slides his arms around her waist pulling her back against him.)

"That's what I needed. God, but I've missed you today, Sailor."

"Missed you, too, Beautiful. Give me ten minutes to jump in the shower and get dressed and we'll go."

"Deal."

(True to his word, ten minutes later they are in Sam's Porsche and heading to La Mer bathed in the last rays of the setting sun. While they are stopped at a traffic light, Sam glances over at Steve to find him looking at her with a sexy, little grin on his face. Steve is wearing a dark suit with a light gray shirt and a black tie, and Sam feels her blood warming from just looking at her incredibly sexy husband. Her heart overflows with love for Steve and she mentally kicks herself for having run away from him for so many years. Just before the light changes, Steve winks at her and finally gets a laugh out of her. . . .

Kono gets home to find Tony already there and just coming out of the shower; literally. She steps through their bedroom door about the same time he steps out of their bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and a sexy smile on his lips.)

"Hey, Babe."

"Hey."

"I was thinking that we could have dinner at Wolfgang's and then go down to the beach at Kawela Bay. That okay with you?"

"It's perfect. We haven't been to Kawela Bay in forever. That's where I fell in love with you, you know."

"Yeah? And here I thought it was the first time you saw me at La Mer the night Steve proposed to Sam."

"You had a date that night; with another woman."

"Yeah, well, that was then and this is now, and I married you. I know it's corny, but you're my life, Kono."

"You're good. I'll be ready by the time you're dressed."

"This I gotta see."

(Danny, although disappointed that Caroline wasn't pregnant, agrees with her that they need a little more time together, just the two of them, before they add to their family. When he gets to their apartment, Lana is just pulling a pan of baked chicken and rice from the oven and his mouth starts watering. Grabbing his wife and kissing her soundly as soon as she sets the hot pan on top of the stove, Danny brings up something he hopes will take her mind off the whole baby thing.)

"So, I was talking to Kono today and got the name and number of the real estate agent they used when they bought their house. I thought we could give her a call and see what's out there."

"Really?"

"Really. You good with that?"

"I'm great with that. This apartment really is too small and I absolutely hate that there's no yard for Grace to play in when we have her."

"Yeah, and when we _do_ have a baby, there definitely won't be enough room in this place. Check with Sam and see if she'll let you off duty for a couple of hours in the next day or so and we'll see about getting pre-qualified for a home loan."

"I don't think that's going to be a problem, Romeo, but it's going to have to wait until everyone gets over this stomach virus."

"Okay. Now, Mrs. Williams, I was thinking that after dinner we could . . ."

"Hold on there, Romeo, you forgot that my parents were coming over for dinner, didn't you?"

"Damn. . . Okay, after Libby and Mike leave, I was thinking that . . . "

"Danny, you're the one who invited them for dinner _and_ poker, remember?"

"I did? I did."

(Mike Grayton, one of Steve's former SEALs and the owner of La Mer, greets the couple at the entrance to the restaurant when they arrive and personally shows them to their favorite table; one right in front of a glass wall that has an amazing view of Diamondhead.)

"Samantha, you are more beautiful every time I see you, and Steve, you are the luckiest man on the planet."

"And you, Mike, are full of your usual charm."

"Would you like some wine this evening?"

"Actually, Mike, I don't think so. There's some kind of bug going around the base, and I don't want to weaken my immune system."

"That's right, I heard you'd been promoted and were now the CAG at Pearl. Congratulations, Sam."

"Thank you."

"How's this working for you, Steve? I mean your wife outranks you now, so . . ."

"It's working just fine, Mike. So, where's our server? I think we're ready to order."

"I think you're trying to change the subject and get rid of me."

"We would never get rid of you, Mike!"

"Well, Sam, you might not want to get rid of me, but your husband certainly does. I believe he wants to whisper sweet nothings in your ear."

(And with a wink and a smile, Mike Grayton leaves them to themselves. Steve reaches across the table and takes Sam's hand in his rubbing his thumb in gentle circles across the top of her hand. The love Sam sees in his eyes makes her heart skip a beat and she sends up a quick prayer of thanks for the man sitting across from her.)


	8. Chapter 8

"**FOREVER AND ALWAYS"**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Title: "Forever and Always"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #5 in the Salvation Series. Sam/Steve, Caroline/Danny, Kono/Tony, Chin/Lana and the rest of the gang!**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 18, 2011**

(By the time they've finished dinner, Sam is definitely in a much better mood. In fact, she's fairly amused because the topic of conversation Steve chose during dinner was one that she would have never thought suitable for a candlelight dinner in an expensive restaurant. Who, besides tall, dark, and extremely sexy would have thought about discussing remodeling their bedroom and bathroom over dinner? Of course, when Steve reminded her about her desire to take long, hot baths with him on occasion, it all made perfect sense. The revelation that he has already spoken with a contractor to get some ideas made her heart do funny little things and made her fall that much deeper in love with her amazing husband. Bidding Mike Grayton good night, they leave the restaurant hand in hand. Sam takes a step toward the parking lot, but Steve, a little smile playing around his sensual mouth, pulls Sam toward the beach access. Throwing him a seductive smile of her own, Sam wordlessly slips her heels from her feet and carries them in one hand as they walk on the beach. The breeze kicks up and Steve stops just long enough to reach up and pull the pearl encrusted comb from Sam's hair to allow it to flow loosely down her back and around her shoulders. Dropping the comb into the inside pocket of his jacket, he removes his tie and unbuttons the top two buttons of his shirt. The moon is full and it bathes them in its soft glow as they walk toward Diamondhead.)

"We have a beach behind our house, you know."

"Yeah, but we don't have Diamondhead. I just thought we'd walk around down here for a little while before we went home."

"Works for me, but I don't care where we are, Steve, just as long as we're together. When I'm with you, I feel like there's nothing I can't do. You're my strength, my love, my life."

"There you go taking all the good lines again, Beautiful."

"I'm sure you'll think of something to top me, Sailor; you usually do."

"Yeah, and that 'something' is usually me."

"Not always. . . Especially since I received my promotion."

"Really, Sam? We're walking on the beach in moonlight with Diamondhead in the background and you're going to run smack?"

"Hey, you started it."

"I know how to finish it, too."

(And before she can blink, he's kissing her senseless. All thoughts of throwing a smart-assed remark back at him vanish and Sam is, to be honest, thinking of one thing, and one thing only by the time Steve lifts his mouth from hers. Sam grips his upper arms tightly in an effort to keep herself upright because she's not sure her knees are going to cooperate much longer. Looking up at Steve, Sam frowns slightly at the knowing smirk on Steve's face.)

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah. Aren't you?"

"Steve, we are standing on a public beach with a full moon in full view of anyone who happens to be passing by. How well do you think the Governor's going to take it when she gets a call from H.P.D. telling her that the head of her task force has been arrested for indecent exposure and performing lewd and lascivious acts in public?"

"Uh, Sam. ."

""Cause I'm about to rip those clothes right off your body and attack you right here, right now."

"Really? 'Cause, you know, that could definitely work for me."

"I'm so not playing, Steve."

"I'm not, either, Sam. I mean, this is really hot; _you're_ really hot right now."

"_Right now?_"

"Baby, you are totally hot all the time, but, right now, you are utterly _blazing_."

"I'm on fire, Steve, and if you don't do something soon, I'm going to burn up!"

"Not without me, your not!"

(And so saying, Steve grabs Sam's hand and practically drags her, running, back up the beach and to her Porsche. Instead of giving her time to slip her shoes back on once they reach the pavement, he sweeps her up into his arms, deposits her into the passenger seat, and is headed to their house all within the space of a couple of minutes. Pure, raw sexual tension fills the car in spite of the fact that the top is down, and Sam's left hand finds its way to Steve's right thigh at the first opportunity. Gritting his teeth, Steve grabs her wrist just before she finds her target and frowns slightly at the sultry little smile she throws his way. His frown deepens once he realizes that, although he started this particular game. Sam is definitely in control at the moment. The drive to their house seems to take forever, and while Sam's left hand is no longer rubbing his thigh, her right one is slowly making its way from her jaw line down her throat and toward her breasts. Tearing his eyes away from the sensual sight, Steve literally growls as he grabs her hand.)

"Damn it, Sam, if you keep doing that, we're going to end up in the hospital in stead of bed!"

"Where's all that self-control you're so famous for?"

(This time, his response comes out through gritted teeth.)

"God, Sam, don't you know by now that, where you're concerned, I don't have any self-control?"

"Guess it's a good thing we're home then."

(But neither Sam nor Steve is in the mood to play games anymore, and the car has barely come to a stop before they're both out of it and running toward the house. Steve can't get the door unlocked fast enough for either of them. Once he does get it unlocked, he snatches Sam inside, slams the door and throws the deadbolt, and starts unzipping her dress while kicking off his shoes; his mouth devouring hers in a searing kiss. Sam's hands aren't idle and she is pushing his suit jacket from his shoulders and then trying to get the buttons on his shirt free. Frustrated because she can't get the job done quickly enough, Sam grabs both sides of his shirt and jerks hard sending buttons flying all over the floor. Steve has gotten her zipper all the way down and, while he hurriedly snatches his shirt and jacket off and sends them flying, Sam is pushing her dress down over her hips and kicking her shoes off as well. By this point, they've finally reached their bedroom, and there is a trail of clothes from the front door to the top of the stairs. The last totally rational thought Steve has for the next few hours is that playing "war games" with Sam is way more dangerous than any SEAL team he's ever been a part of.)


	9. Chapter 9

"**FOREVER AND ALWAYS"**

**CHAPTER NINE**

**Title: "Forever and Always"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #5 in the Salvation Series. Sam/Steve, Caroline/Danny, Kono/Tony, Chin/Lana and the rest of the gang!**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 19, 2011**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that last chapter. I just had the sudden urge to have Sam and Steve lose control for some reason! As I said in my note at the end of the first chapter, this story is going to be a little lighter than the first four; at least for a while. Sam and Steve have had a rough time of it lately and I thought they should have the chance to stop being so serious and responsible for just a little while. I'll try to behave now. Michelle**

(Steve has a huge grin on his face when he walks into the office the next morning, and he can't seem to stop smiling. His three co-workers are puzzled and exchange curious glances several times before Danny decides to play detective and find out why Steve's in such a good mood. Walking into Steve's office, Danny sits down in one of the chairs in front of Steve's desk and props his feet up on the corner. Steve just looks up at him questioningly. Danny knows something's up now because, any other time, Steve would have knocked Danny's feet off his desk immediately.)

"What's up, Danny?"

"You tell me. You've been grinning like an idiot since you walked through the door. Just what have you been up to?"

"Night maneuvers."

"Night maneuvers?"

"Night maneuvers."

"As in, going out into a swamp somewhere and crawling around in filthy, foul-smelling water? Or lying facedown in wet sand for hours on end? Or dangling off a two hundred foot drop with just a teensy, little rope holding you up?"

"Those are all fun things, too, but no.'

"Fun . . You are so warped. Who were you on 'night maneuvers' with, Ninja Boy, Tony and his SEALs? No, wait, Kono was telling us they had a

Very nice evening together, so who was it?"

"Sam."

"You took Sam on 'night maneuvers'? What am I saying? She loves that stuff as much as you do. So, where'd you go?

"Didn't go anywhere."

"Steven, you just said you and Sam went on 'night maneuvers'. Where'd you go?"

"No where."

"Fine. Don't tell me. Why are you grinning like a madman?"

"Sam and I went on night maneuvers."

"Where?"

"No where."

"Know what? Just forget it."

"_That's_ not going to happen."

"Um, you guys didn't kill anybody, did you?"

"No, but we came close."

"'Cuse me?"

"Nothing."

(And there it is again, that silly, little grin on Steve's face. As usual, Steve's only been in the office ten minutes and Danny's already scowling. He's about to question Steve further when Kono, her face pale, sticks her head in the door.)

"Steve, I need to go out to the base."

"Something wrong, Kono?"

"No, um, I just got a call from my doctor's office. The pregnancy test kits they've been using have been recalled by the manufacturer because, apparently, they're giving false results. They want me to have another test done somewhere else, so I called Tony and he's meeting me at the base hospital."

"Okay, go."

(She's headed down the hall before the last word leaves Steve's mouth and he grins at her retreating back. Of course, Steve's grinning at everything this morning, and Danny, brilliant detective that he is, _still_ hasn't figured it out. Chin sticks his head in Steve's door and he, too, is grinning.)

"So, we may be having a baby, after all."

"Could be."

"You guys have anything planned for tonight? Wait, my bad. Would you please call your wives and see if you have anything planned for tonight? Lana and I thought we might all be able to get together and have dinner at Indigo tonight."

"Caroline and I don't have anything planned that I know of; I'll call Caroline and make sure. You and Sam going on night maneuvers again?"

"We are if I have anything to say about it."

"'Cuse me? Didn't quite hear that."

"I said I'll call Sam."

(Sam, also wearing a perpetual grin, is having a much better day than she did the day before. Most of the pilots and RIOs are back on duty and the two who aren't should be back in twenty-four hours. Adm. Henderson stopped in her office to tell her that he had received the final report from the Congressional liaison and Pearl's budget is intact, at least for the time being, and Joel Thorne is off-duty for the next two days. She has just completed the flight roster for the next two weeks when Caroline breezes into her office.)

"Hey, got a minute?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Mom and Dad had dinner with us last night, and Dad said they're looking at houses."

"Really?"

"Really. Mom has decided that she wants to move closer to us and Dad seems to be all for it."

"And you're not?"

"I would absolutely love it if Mom and Dad were to move out here. I just . . Something was 'off' last night, Sam."

"What are you talking about?"

"Mom and Dad. They were both really . . Quiet; too quiet."

"What are you trying to say, Caroline?"

"I don't know, Sam. You know what? It's probably nothing. I wasn't feeling my best last night so maybe I read something into their behavior that wasn't there."

"Hey, you had a rough day yesterday and you were probably feeling a little off-kilter. I think it's great that Mom and Dad want to move to Hawaii."

"Well, they're not the only ones moving. Danny and I have decided to look for a house, too."

"It's about time. You know, there are several houses for sale not far from us and Kono and Tony."

"Danny called the same real estate agent they used so I'm sure we'll look at them. Think I'll call Dad and hook him up with her, too."

(Their conversation is interrupted when Sam's phone rings.)

"Cmdr. McGarrett."

"Hey, Beautiful, you busy?"

"Just talking with Caroline. What's up?"

"Lana and Chin wanted to know if we could all get together for dinner at Indigo tonight. You and Caroline up for that?"

"I'm good. Hang on a minute. . . You and Danny good for dinner at Indigo tonight?"

"Sure."

"Okay, Sailor, we're in."

"All right. Um, Sam, Kono's having another pregnancy test run at the base hospital. Seems there was some kind of glitch with the kits her doctor was using and they wanted her to have another one done. If you see Tony, mention dinner to him, please."

"No problem. I have some news for you, too, Sailor. Caroline says Mom and Dad want to move to Hawaii."

"Yeah? That would be great."

"I think so, too. Okay, I have to be wheels up in forty-five so I'll talk to you later. Love you, Sailor."

"Love you, too, Sam."

(Steve ends the call and looks accusingly across his desk at Danny.)

"So when were you going to tell me Mike and Libby were thinking about moving to Hawaii?"

"When are you going to tell me where you and Sam went on your 'night maneuvers?"


	10. Chapter 10

"**FOREVER AND ALWAYS"**

**CHAPTER TEN**

**Title: "Forever and Always"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #5 in the Salvation Series. Sam/Steve, Caroline/Danny, Kono/Tony, Chin/Lana and the rest of the gang!**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 19, 2011**

(Kono gets back to the office shortly after two o'clock that afternoon and all three of her co-workers converge on her from three different directions as soon as she reaches the main room. She tries desperately to smother the grin that threatens to erupt on her face at the expressions on their faces; they look like three little boys waiting for permission to tear into their Christmas presents and she wishes she had a camera because they're so adorable. Steve voices the question they're all three dying to have answered.)

"Well?"

"I'm pregnant."

"You're sure?"

"Positive. They did a blood test. I have an appointment with an OB/GYN at the base next week, but we think Baby Montgomery will be making his or her appearance in about seven months."

(Deciding to get out of her office for a little while and get some exercise, Sam walks over to the building which houses the SEALs and heads for Tony's office. He's sitting at his desk working on his computer, but has a huge, ear-to-ear grin on his face. When Sam knocks on his door frame, he looks up and, although she isn't sure how it's possible, his smile gets bigger.)

"Hey. You busy?"

"Not really. Come in, Commander."

"What put that smile on your face, Lieutenant?"

"I just found out I'm going to be a father."

"Oh, Tony! This is wonderful!"

(And Sam gives him a quick hug not caring in the least that they're both in uniform and she isn't exactly following protocol. Tony hugs her back for a second before releasing her and stepping back. The look on his face reflects his happiness and Sam really is glad for him and Kono.)

"Do you know when?"

"Kono's seeing and OB/GYN here at the base next week, but we believe she's about eight weeks pregnant."

"It's probably going to be the longest seven months any of us have ever lived through."

"No kidding. Right now, I'm just. . . I don't think it's really sunk in just yet."

"I really am happy for you and Kono, Tony."

"I know you are, Sam. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, I was asked to convey a message. Lana and Chin wanted all of us to have dinner at Indigo tonight so call you wife. I'll see you later."

(That evening, Sam and Steve are the last ones to arrive at the restaurant because Sam had to deal with a last-minute problem at the base. When they are shown to the table, Sam is just the slightest bit surprised to see her parents are also present, but her step doesn't falter. The yellow, halter-topped dress she is wearing sets off her golden blonde hair and tanned skin and Steve is never more than a few inches away from her. Once they have ordered and have glasses of wine in front of them, Danny decides to begin his interrogation.)

"So, Sam, Steve says you two went on night maneuvers last night. Where'd you go?"

(Sam had been taking a sip of wine and immediately starts to choke and cough; so much so that her eyes are tearing up before she can speak. A few other people are coughing as well but only to cover their laughter, and Sam shoots Steve a look that says, "You told him what?" before turning to her brother-in-law.)

"No where."

"No where. That's what Steve said. What, is this some Super SEAL/CAG thing that's classified?"

(And even Sam and Steve are struggling to keep from laughing. Taking pity on his son-in-law, Mike Thrasher leans over and very quietly explains 'night maneuvers' to Danny. When he's through, Danny doesn't even blink. His expression changes to one of understanding.)

"Okay, then."

"Well, I'm glad we got that out of the way."

"Me, too, Libby. Say, Caroline . . . "

"Danny Williams, don't you dare!"

(And after everyone has a good laugh, Chin stands up and gets their attention.)

"First, I'd like to propose a toast to Kono and Tony. May this child be a true blessing in your lives, and may you both know true joy as parents."

(And everyone raises their glasses to toast the couple. Both Kono and Tony look absolutely blissful and their joy is obvious to anyone who looks at them. Chin then tells them the original reason for the dinner invitation.)

"Last night, I asked Lana to marry me and she accepted my proposal."

(And this announcement causes the table to erupt. The ladies are all on their feet hugging Lana and the guys are shaking Chin's hand and slapping him on the back, and then the guys are hugging Lana and the ladies are hugging Chin. For a few minutes, their poor servers aren't sure what to do until the mass confusion settles down.

Dinner progresses and Sam, who is seated between Steve and Kono, casts several glances in her mother's direction. Caroline is sitting across from her sister, and Sam catches her eye and nods her head toward the Ladies room. Taking the hint, Caroline gets up and she and Sam excuse themselves from the table. Once they reach the bathroom, Sam expresses her concern.)

"You were right. Something's up with Mom."

"Yeah, Sam, there is. What do we do?"

"We need to talk to her and Dad, but not here; not now. How about we invite them to our house after dinner? We can tell them we want to talk about them moving out here."

"That'll work. Better bring Steve up to speed on the way home."

"Definitely. Does Danny know you think something's up?"

"Yeah, I told him I had a weird feeling that something wasn't right after Mom and Dad left last night. . . Sam . ."

"Hey, let's wait until we find out what's going on before we fall apart, okay?"

"Okay."


	11. Chapter 11

"**FOREVER AND ALWAYS"**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**Title: "Forever and Always"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #5 in the Salvation Series. Sam/Steve, Caroline/Danny, Kono/Tony, Chin/Lana and the rest of the gang!**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 19, 2011**

(Mike and Libby agree to stop back by Sam's and Steve's after dinner and Sam and Steve leave the restaurant a few minutes before they do. As soon as Sam and Caroline came back from the restroom, Steve picked up on the fact that his wife was worried about something. He sees the same worry on Caroline's face and glances over at Danny. Danny knows exactly what's going on and why his wife and sister-in-law are concerned. He ever so slightly shakes his head at Steve and Steve lets it go until he and Sam are in his truck and on the way home.)

"What's going on, Sam?"

"Something's up with my mother. Caroline and I both picked up on it. We asked Mom and Dad to come over to the house because we want them to tell us what's wrong."

"What are you thinking?"

"I don't know, Steve, but neither Mom nor Dad was that talkative tonight."

"Yeah, I noticed." (he reaches over and takes her hand in his) "I'm here, Sam."

(Once Sam, Steve, Caroline, Danny, Libby, and Mike are seated on the McGarrett's back deck, Sam and Caroline look at one another and then at their parents. Libby and Mike know they've been found out and look at one another before Libby sighs and looks both her daughters squarely in the eye.)

"I should have known better than to try and keep this from you girls."

"Keep what from us, Mom?"

"Mom? Please tell us what's going on!"

"Three days ago, I discovered a lump in my left breast. I immediately went to the base and had an examination. They did a mammogram and found not one, but two masses."

(Both Sam and Caroline have paled considerably and Steve and Danny move closer to their wives. None of them, however, are at all prepared for Libby's next words.)

"The doctor decided to do a complete physical and full body scan, and. . . They also found a mass on my right ovary. I'm having biopsies on Monday at the base hospital."

(Both Sam and Caroline have tears in their eyes and Sam is shaking. Without a word both young women immediately go their mother and the three women hold each other tightly. Mike looks totally shell shocked and appears to be about to collapse himself. Steve wordlessly steps into the house and pours Mike a glass of Scotch and hands it to him. The older man's hand is shaking as he takes the tumbler from Steve, and he, too, has tears in his eyes. Steve and Danny look at one another helplessly; both of them knowing that their lives are about to take a serious turn and that this situation is not going to be quickly resolved.

For a while, Libby sits in the middle of one of the outdoor couches on the deck with Sam on one side of her and Caroline on the other. Her arms are around her girls and their heads are on her shoulders and she is murmuring soft words of love and comfort to them like she did when they were little girls. Sam and Caroline are both doing their damnedest to hold it together as they realize that both their parents are scared and need them to be strong. Mike pulls a chair up close and takes Sam's and Caroline's hands in his and he, too, begins to speak softly to his daughters. Steve and Danny, who also love Libby, step into the kitchen to give Libby, Mike, and their girls some time together. Danny rests both of his hands on the counter and hangs his head while Steve leans in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest and stares out the window toward the group on the deck.)

"What are we going to do, Steve?"

"There's nothing we can do, Danny. There's no evidence to process, no suspects to question, no paper trail to follow. We can't fix this. The only thing we can do is be there for Sam and Caroline and Libby and Mike. And we can pray. . . . I'm going to call Chin and Kono and let them know what's going on. I have a feeling it's going to be a long night; we might not be heading in to work in the morning."

"Yeah. Tell you what. I'll call Chin and Kono; you call the Governor."

"Deal."

(Long after Caroline and Danny and her parents have gone home, Sam stands out on the deck facing the ocean. The breeze is gently blowing her hair back from her face, and her eyes are dry, but Steve knows that she is torn up inside. He slips up behind her and slides his arms around her waist pulling her back against his rock solid chest. Sam's arms land on top of his and she closes her eyes when she feels his warm strength. A lone tear escapes from her eye and slides slowly down her cheek. Steve softly kisses her temple and tightens his arms around her.)

"She'll be okay, Sam. Libby's a strong, determined lady."

"I know."

"I've already talked to the Governor and to Kono and Chin. They know what's going on and have things covered at the office. I'm here for you, Sweetheart, I will be here whenever you need or want me. You will not go through this alone."

"Yeah, see, the thing is, Steve? I know this sounds really selfish, but I've lost one mother. . . I'm not sure I can survive losing another one."


	12. Chapter 12

"**FOREVER AND ALWAYS"**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**Title: "Forever and Always"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #5 in the Salvation Series. Sam/Steve, Caroline/Danny, Kono/Tony, Chin/Lana and the rest of the gang!**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 20, 2011**

(Caroline is very quiet on the way home and every time Danny glances over he sees her lower lip trembling. He reaches for her hand while they are waiting at a traffic light and she looks over at him with absolute fear in her eyes. He's never seen her so scared and it cuts him to the core. She doesn't say much even when they reach their apartment, and he's worried that she's bottling her emotions up inside of her. When they finally get inside their apartment, Danny grabs her hand and pulls her close. Caroline has been working so hard to contain her emotions that she is shaking like a leaf, and he holds her tightly.)

"We're the only ones here, Caroline; it's okay to cry if you want to."

"I _want_ my mother to be all right!"

"I know you do, Honey. We all do, and she will be. . . We'll get through this, Caroline. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere. Steve has already talked to the Governor and explained the situation, and he and I will be working off our cellular phones for a while."

"No. Danny, Mom made me and Sam promise her that we wouldn't take any leave until Monday at the earliest. She said she's been a Navy wife and mother for thirty-five years and she expects us to report for duty as scheduled. The only reason she agreed for us to take leave on Monday is because Sam convinced her there's no possible way either one of could fly safely if we were worried about her procedures. She even made Dad promise that he wouldn't cancel the training seminar he's conducting on base for the next two days."

"Your Mom's tough, Gorgeous."

"Yes, she is, but she might have cancer, Danny! I don't know if she's tough enough to deal with that."

(And Caroline's tears come in earnest, as if a dam has burst. Swinging her up into his arms, Danny carries his wife into their bedroom, lays her on their bed, and holds her tightly while she cries until she is completely spent. Exhaustion and worry overtake her and Danny gently eases her clothes off as she falls into a restless sleep. Removing his own clothes and tossing them over a chair, Danny slides in beside Caroline and pulls her into his arms. He's not the least bit surprised when he feels her silent tears on his chest. . .

After Sam's statement about having already lost one mother, uttered with in such a small, pitiful voice, Steve's heart nearly breaks. Pulling Sam into his arms, he holds her very tightly and gently strokes her hair as all the fear, anger, and grief inside her pushes its way to the surface. Sam and Steve stand out on the deck for a very long time; Steve holding her tightly and Sam crying her heart out. All he can do is gently rub her back, drop soft kisses on the top of her head, and murmur quiet words of love and comfort. Steve can't recall a time when he's ever felt this helpless and Sam's pain cuts him to the quick. Sam finally lifts her head and Steve's gut clenches at the sight of her ravaged face. Gently pushing herself away from his arms, Sam wipes her eyes and straightens her shoulders. Steve can see the strong naval officer that she is returning right before his eyes, and, even though he knows she's hurting deeply, he's proud of her.)

"I am so sorry, Steve. I shouldn't have fallen apart like that."

"I think you had good reason to, Sam."

"No, I didn't. All we know right now is that Mom has three masses that may or may not be malignant. We really don't know what we're facing yet. I wasn't raised to fall apart at the drop of a hat, and I cannot believe I allowed myself to go off the deep end like that."

"It happened because you love your mother, Sam. There's no one here but us, and there's no reason you can't let your guard down with me."

"Yes, there is, Steve! Caroline and I both promised Mom that we would not freak out about this. She made us promise that we wouldn't take any leave until Monday."

(In spite of everything, a small smile finds its way to Steve's mouth as he can just picture Libby giving Sam and Caroline, and Mike, for that matter, their orders.)

"Libby would have made a great SEAL. She's tough, Sam. She's not going to let this get the better of her."

"No, she's not. That's why we can't let it get the better of us, either. What time is it anyway?"

"A little after one."

"I have to go to bed; I have to be on-duty at 0700."

"Sam, are you sure you're going to be able to sleep?"

"I have to try, Steve, and having you hold me will help. Mom gave me a direct order."

"That's my girl. Come on, Beautiful, I will hold you from now until forever and then some."

(Sam is so exhausted from her emotional release that she falls asleep almost as soon as they're both in bed and Steve's strong arms are around her. Looking down into his wife's sleeping face, Steve finally allows _his_ emotions free reign and worry clouds his mind. Libby Thrasher has been the closest thing he's had to a mother in years and the thought of losing her cuts through him like a knife. It is a long time before Steve feels the pull of exhaustion and falls asleep, but his arms never loosen around Sam's slender form.)


	13. Chapter 13

"**FOREVER AND ALWAYS"**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**Title: "Forever and Always"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #5 in the Salvation Series. Sam/Steve, Caroline/Danny, Kono/Tony, Chin/Lana and the rest of the gang!**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 20, 2011**

(Since Sam and Caroline are reporting for duty, Steve and Danny go in to work also, but there is no trace of humor in either of their faces when they get to the office at about the same time. By silent agreement, the two young men walk into Steve's office to talk; Steve sitting behind his desk and Danny in one of the chairs in front of it.)

"How's Sam?"

"Hanging in there. Caroline?"

"Hanging in there. Listen, Steve, Caroline said something last night about Mike conducting some training thing at the base for the next two days, and, with Sam and Caroline on-duty, Libby's going to be by herself. I was thinking that maybe we could, I don't know, take her to lunch or something."

"That's a great idea, Danny. . . You're feeling it, too, aren't you?"

"What?"

"An overwhelming sense of helplessness."

"Yeah. I was thinking about what you said last night, and you're right. There's not a damned thing we can do to fix this."

"No, but we can take our mother-in-law out to lunch. I'll call her and let you know if she's up for it."

(Danny agrees and heads into his office to work on some reports while Steve pulls out his cellular phone to call Libby. She answers on the second ring and her voice is strong and clear.)

"Good morning, Steve, I was wondering which one of you would be the first to call me this morning."

"Good morning, Libby, and I'm a little confused."

"Well, then, let me clear things up for you, dear. I knew that you and Danny would be calling me this morning; I just didn't know which one of you would call first."

"You're good, Libby. Actually, we know Mike's doing something on base, so Danny and I thought we'd take you to lunch."

"What a perfectly delightful idea! I would absolutely adore having lunch with both my sons-in-law."

"Okay, then, how about Danny and I pick you up at say, eleven-thirty? We can go anywhere you want."

"Eleven-thirty is fine, and you boys pick the restaurant; surprise me."

"It's a date."

(Steve and Danny pick Libby up at her rental house promptly at eleven-thirty and take her to the Pavillon Café for lunch. Once they are seated at a table on the verandah overlooking the beautiful and colorful gardens, Libby eyes both young men speculatively.)

"Now, boys, as much as I appreciate you taking me to lunch, I know that you want to talk about last night's revelations."

"Actually, Libby, we really just wanted to have lunch with our mother-inn-law."

"Liar, but thank you for being enough of a gentleman to try to cover your tracks, Steve."

"Okay, we do want to talk about what's going on with you, but we did want to have lunch with you; really."

"Steve, Danny, I'm not about to sit here and insult your intelligence by saying that I'm not scared to death because we all know I'd be lying. But I _do not_ want Mike and the girls to allow this to prevent them from carrying out their duties and responsibilities. For that to happen would be totally unacceptable. Now, I'm sure you both had a difficult time of it last night. My girls are both strong, capable young women, but they're also human and I'm quite sure you both had your hands full. But I know that you both love Sam and Caroline dearly and would rather die than see them in pain. I just want you two to know that I wasn't worried about them after we left last night; I knew you would take care of them. I want to thank you both for that because I honestly don't know what I would do if I had to worry about either of those girls going through this alone."

"You don't ever have to worry about that, Libby. Steve and I aren't about to let Caroline or Sam go through anything alone.)

(Libby looks fondly first at Steve and then at Danny and reaches out to place her hands on each of theirs on top of the table as her eyes tear up.)

"I really do believe that, Danny. If I. . . If I do have cancer, it's going to be hard on all of us but especially Mike and my girls. I want you two to promise me something."

"Anything, Libby, you know that."

"I do, Steve; thank you. I want you two to promise me that, no matter what happens, you will make sure that Mike, Sam, and Caroline _do not_ spend an exorbitant amount of time grieving."

"Libby, . ."

'Please let me finish, Danny. . . I know that, should I not. . . Should I not survive this, they will be crushed. But I don't want any of them to remember me with sadness or anger. I want them to remember me with happiness and love. It's going to be up to the two of you to make sure that happens."

(By now, there are tears in both Steve's and Danny's eyes, and they're both having a hard time controlling their emotions; especially since this beautiful, sweet, smart lady who is their mother-in-law, is sitting here being so strong and so unselfishly concerned about everyone but herself.)

"My will is in the right, bottom desk drawer of the desk in the study of our rental house. Mike, of course, knows where my will is located, but I wanted the two of you to know, as well. This morning, I wrote letters to Mike and the girls." (She reaches down, picks up her purse, and pulls out three envelopes; two of which she hands to Steve and the third to Danny.) "Should anything happen to me, I want you to give these to them. There are also letters for the two of you enclosed with Sam's and Caroline's."

(Steve swipes the tears from his eyes with one hand while gripping Libby's firmly in the other. Leaning closer to her, he takes her small hand in both of his large ones and looks her straight in the eye.)

"You are not going to die, Libby! Do you hear me?"

"Steve, dear, I love that you are so determined about this, but we both know that my dying is a very real possibility."

"You are not going to die, Libby! You can't! You are the only mother I've known since I was sixteen years old. Like Sam, I've been blessed to have you in my life, and _**we**_are going to fight this tooth and nail!"

"Yes, Steve, we are. I don't want either of you to think for one minute that I'm just going to give up because I'm not. It's not in my nature to give up without a fight, but I want to have my affairs in order in the event that I lose the battle. Now, promise me you'll do as I've asked; both of you."


	14. Chapter 14

"**FOREVER AND ALWAYS"**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**Title: "Forever and Always"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #5 in the Salvation Series. Sam/Steve, Caroline/Danny, Kono/Tony, Chin/Lana and the rest of the gang!**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 20, 2011**

(After dropping Libby back at the rental house, Steve and Danny head back to the office. Neither of them says a word as they are both lost in their own thoughts about the situation with their mother-in-law. About half-way between the Thrasher's rental house and the office, Steve suddenly executes

a tight turn, pulls into a parking lot next to a public beach access, slams the door, and starts striding down to the beach with a determined step. Knowing exactly what's eating at Steve, Danny gets out of the Camaro and slowly walks in the direction of his brother-in-law. When he reaches the spot where Steve is standing with his hands in the pockets of his cargo pants looking out toward the water, Danny isn't the least bit surprised to see a muscle twitching in Steve's cheek. What does surprise him is the furious expression on Steve's face and the tears that are slowly seeping out of his eyes. Steve's voice is hoarse and raspy, as if he is struggling to get the words out when he speaks.)

"Sam said something last night that nearly broke my heart. At the time, all I could think about was how to try and ease her pain. It just hit me, Danny. I understand _exactly_ what she meant; how she was feeling because I feel the same way."

"What'd she say, Steve?"

"She said she'd lost one mother; she didn't think she could survive losing another one. . . I don't think I can, either."

(And then it hits Danny. Both Sam and Steve lost their birth mothers at young ages and Libby has become another mother to both of them; Sam by adoption and Steve by marriage. Heaving a heavy sigh and running one hand through his hair, Danny gets it. His mother is alive and well and he can't possibly imagine his life without her. Walking over to Steve, Danny puts a hand on his shoulder and squeezes gently.)

"Talk to Sam."

"She's already upset enough about this, Danny."

"She's you wife, Steve. She needs to be there for you just as much as you need to be there for her. Talk to Sam."

"Yeah."

(The first thing that both Sam and Caroline did when they arrived at the base was put in requests for emergency leave starting on Monday, and Sam requested a meeting with Adm. Henderson. Once he learned the situation with Libby Thrasher, the Admiral approved both requests and expressed his sincere hopes for a positive outcome from Libby's biopsies. Since it's Friday and Sam and Caroline will be starting leave on Monday, they both have a great deal to do to ensure their absences will not disrupt normal flight operations; Sam in particular as the CAG. Unfortunately, her "back up" is none other than Lt. Cmdr. Joel Thorne. Sam would much rather have her Executive Officer, Lt. Monroe, fill in for her, but Thorne outranks him. Thorne is flying during the morning hours, but Sam left word for Thorne to report to her office as soon as he's back on the ground with his plane Captain. Sam is just finishing some paperwork when Thorne, still in his flight suit, literally stomps into her office; without knocking. Sam's already out of sorts and Thorne's rudeness sets her teeth on edge.)

"What could possibly be so important that it couldn't wait until _after_ I'd had time to change and have some lunch, Commander?"

"Go. Back. Out. That. Door!"

"You ordered me to report to you!"

"And you can as soon as you've demonstrated proper protocol!"

"I really don't have time for your little games, Cmdr. McGarrett!"

(Sam's only response is to raise one eyebrow and glare at the man. After a couple of tense moments in which neither of them backs down an inch, Thorne finally backs out the door and knocks on the frame while sneering at her.)

"Permission to enter."

"Granted. Please sit down, Lt. Cmdr. Thorne."

"As always, I prefer to stand."

"Sit! Down!"

"All right, I'm sitting. What is it you want?"

"If you so much as _think_ about addressing me in a disrespectful manner one, more time, Commander, you will find yourself on report so fast you won't have time to blink! Are we clear!"

"Crystal, Commander."

(Although Thorne has addressed her properly, his expression and tone of voice are still hostile. Sam, however, needs to bring him up to speed on flight operations and proceeds to do just that in order to get him our of her office as quickly as possible.)

"I will be taking a few days of emergency leave beginning at 0700 hours Monday. In my absence, you will be the acting CAG. In this folder, you will find flight rosters, maintenance updates, and the training schedule for the next two weeks. Adm. Henderson and I met earlier today and reviewed this information and he has copies of everything in this file. He is well aware of exactly what should happen, when it should happen, and who should be involved for the next two weeks. _Do not_ deviate from the schedules in any shape, form, or fashion, Lt. Cmdr. Thorne."

"And if it should become necessary to do so?"

"Clear everything with Adm. Henderson first."

"Will that be all, Commander?"

"For the moment. Do you have any questions?''

"I don't think so. After all, I was the acting CAG for a while; I believe I can handle it."

"Adm. Henderson will be able to reach me should the need arise, Lt. Cmdr. Thorne. I would strongly advise you to do everything you can to make sure that need doesn't arise for your sake. Dismissed."


	15. Chapter 15

"**FOREVER AND ALWAYS"**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**Title: "Forever and Always"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #5 in the Salvation Series. Sam/Steve, Caroline/Danny, Kono/Tony, Chin/Lana and the rest of the gang!**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 20, 2011**

(Late in the afternoon, Danny is sitting in his office staring at the ecru-colored envelope in his hand. Caroline's name is written in Libby's neat handwriting in black ink. In spite of the fact that they really don't know just how serious Libby's condition is at this point, Danny is just as concerned as anyone else. Normally, Danny looks forward to weekends, but, right now, he just wishes it were Monday morning; the prospect of getting through the next forty-eight hours seems to be daunting. "Helpless" is not a word Danny considers part of his vocabulary. After a few more minutes of sitting and staring, Danny pulls out his cellular phone and calls his wife.)

"Lt. Williams."

"Hey, I want to call a family meeting."

"A what?"

"A family meeting; you, me, Sam, Steve, and your parents. Our apartment. Seven-thirty. You good with that?"

"I . . What are you doing, Danny?"

"Planning an op, Caroline."

"An op."

"Yes. An op. You military types aren't the only people who can plan an op, you know."

"I never said we were, Danny. Just what do you have up your sleeve?"

"Family meeting, our apartment, seven-thirty."

"Okay, Romeo. I'll call Mom and Dad."

"I've got it. Can you cover dinner?"

"Well, yeah, but . . ."

"Okay. Love you."

(Ending the call, Danny drops his feet off the top of his desk and heads into Steve's office. Stopping just inside the door, Danny sends Steve a look that definitely gets Steve's attention.)

"Family meeting, our apartment, seven-thirty."

"Whoa . . . Family meeting?"

"Yeah. You, Sam, Caroline, me, and Libby and Mike."

"Why?"

"Because, Boy Genius, I'm running an op. See you at seven-thirty."

(And Danny is out Steve's door and out of the office before Steve can react. Steve's phone rings and Sam's name pops up on the caller I.D.)

"Hey, Beautiful."

"Hey. Has Danny told you anything about a family meeting?"

"Yeah. He just walked into my office and said he was planning an op. You know anything about it?"

"Only that Caroline said the same thing and asked if we could come over early and help her with dinner."

"Okay, then. Family meeting it is."

(Sam and Steve get to Caroline's and Danny's around a quarter to seven and Sam immediately helps Caroline put dinner together. All three of them try to get Danny to tell them what he's planning, but he refuses to discuss what he has in mind until Libby and Mike join them. When the Thrashers finally do arrive they are just as puzzled as Sam, Steve, and Caroline. Danny waits until they're sitting at the dinner table to begin.)

"Okay. All of you are used to doing things the military way and I'm not, but I've decided that I'm going to run an op and you're all going to help me."

"What op, Danny, and what do you mean we're all going to help you?"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me to explain 'Operation Unwavering Resolve'. Now, we know that Libby, whom we all love very much, has some serious health concerns at the moment, and they are, therefore, also _our_ concerns. We're a family and family sticks together through good and bad, no matter what. So, until Libby gets a clean bill of health, which I have no doubt whatsoever that she will, we are all going to take responsibility for one another."

(At first, they are all looking at Danny like he's lost it but, as he continues to explain what he has in mind, the expressions on the faces of the people sitting around the table begin to change into ones of understanding, agreement, and respect.)

"Now, what that means is, should any one of us have a moment where we start . . Stressing about what's going on with Libby and our spouse is not available, we will call another member of the family immediately. We keep going until we find someone, and, yes, Libby will be a part of this support group. We _are not, repeat not_ going to treat Libby like she's a fragile piece of glass that could break at any moment. She's a tough, brave lady and I, for one, respect her too much to do that to her."

(And now there are actually grins appearing on faces around the table; especially Libby's.)

"Secondly, we're not only a family, we're a team and _Libby_ is our coach. We play this _her_ way. Now, like any good leader, I'm sure she'll ask for our input from time to time, but the final decision is hers. And because we're a team, we support that decision one hundred percent."

(The grins are turning into looks of admiration.)

"We're going to have to change our game plan as we go, but, hey, we're all highly intelligent people so that shouldn't be a problem. The important thing is that we do this together; the six of us. We don't hide anything from one another and we're upfront and honest about everything at all times. And the most important thing? We all maintain an unwavering resolve that Libby is going to be healthy and whole."

(For a moment, there is silence once Danny stops speaking, and he looks expectantly around the table. Libby gets up from her seat, walks around behind Danny's chair, and leans down and kisses him on the cheek.)

"Thank you, dear. I believe you have come up with a wonderful plan and, you're right, Danny, we will not hide anything from each other. I will be asking for your input until this situation is resolved, and I expect you all to be honest in your responses. And Danny is also right in that I DO NOT want to be treated like I'm going to break if anyone looks at me the wrong way. I'm a lot tougher than you might think."


	16. Chapter 16

"**FOREVER AND ALWAYS"**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**Title: "Forever and Always"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #5 in the Salvation Series. Sam/Steve, Caroline/Danny, Kono/Tony, Chin/Lana and the rest of the gang!**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 21, 2011**

"Okay, so we're all agreed? . . . Good. Now, since we've all just agreed to be up front and honest with each other, we need to do just that, and I'll start . . . Since Libby first told us what was going on, I've been thinking about how all this is going to affect Grace. Gotta tell you that she loves Libby and Mike both very much, and this isn't going to be easy on her, either. First I thought we shouldn't even tell her, but the more I think about it, the more I realize that, well, that wouldn't be fair to Grace. I mean, she's growing up and you all know how she picks up on the least little thing easily, and, I think we need to tell her. Libby?"

"I agree with you, Danny. She will definitely pick up on the fact that something's going on because there is no way any of us can effectively hide it from her."

"And we shouldn't hide it from her. She's a part of this family now and, once again, family sticks together through the good and through the bad. Do you want me to tell her, Libby?"

"No, Danny. I'd like to tell her if that's all right with you."

"It's absolutely all right with me, Libby. . . Okay, who's next.?"

(And Sam takes a deep breath and speaks up.)

"I am. . . I've been fortunate to have two wonderful women in my life. Anne Murdock and Libby Thrasher, and I've been blessed to call them both 'Mom'. I feel like the most selfish person on the planet because, last night after all of you left, I was whining because. . . "

"Come on, Sam, up front and honest, remember."

"Damn, Danny, you don't give an inch, do you?"

"Not in this. You were whining because . . ."

"Because I'm not sure I can endure losing someone I love so dearly again."

(Libby walks over and sits next to her now crying daughter, puts her arms around her and pulls her close. Sam's head is resting on Libby's shoulder and she looks like a little girl. Caroline and Mike also have tears in their eyes and Caroline has moved closer to her father.)

"Sam, Sweetheart, we're all going to die one day."

"Not like this, Mom! You and Dad have reached a point in your lives where you don't have children to take care of, or a regular duty schedule, or have to worry about moving every few years. You two should be able to just kick back and do whatever you want when you want. I mean, sure Dad's still in the Reserves, but being an Admiral, he isn't as likely to be called up. You guys should be planning on going sailing or house-hunting on Monday; not going to the hospital."

"And we will do those things, dear, as soon as we possibly can; but, first, we have to deal with my health concerns. Look at me, Samantha. You and your sister have both grown up to be beautiful, smart, successful, strong young women and your father and I couldn't be any more proud of either of you if we tried. Your father and I won't be around forever, Sweetheart; none of us will be. Daddy and I say a prayer of thanks every, single day for you and Caroline, and for your husbands. We know that Steve and Danny will be there to love and care for you long after we're gone. I cannot tell you how much that means to both of us; especially now."

"Mom . . "

"If it turns out that I do have cancer, I'm going to fight it with everything I have in me. And, as Steve and Danny told me at lunch today, this isn't just my fight. We are all in this together, and, if . . . If I can't beat this, I will at least have the comfort of knowing that you are all there for and with one another."

(Sam sees the determination and conviction in her mother's eyes and slowly nods her head in understanding while drying her tears. After all, if her mother is steadfast in maintaining a positive attitude, how can Sam, or anyone else, not? Giving her mother a kiss on the cheek, Sam even manages a small smile. Steve, decides that it's time he owned up to his feelings and is the next person to share,)

"I guess it's not big secret to any of you that I consider Libby to be more of a mother than mother-in-law to me. I have to confess that I've been struggling with the same feelings that Sam has since last night. I know it's selfish, but I'm not going to apologize. I can't help the way I feel; it is what it is, and the thought of not having Libby in my life scares the Hell out of me. Libby, I want you to be here to hold our first child, I want to be able to pick up the phone and call you just for the Hell of it, and I want you to be here to tell me all about what Sam was like as a little girl. And, just for the record, I hope you know that I will always be here for you, too."

"I know you will, Steve, and, also just for the record, I'm eagerly looking forward to holding that baby, you may call me at anytime and talk about anything you wish, and I have some stories about Sam that will make you look at your wife in a whole, new light; although _that_ discussion is best delayed until another time, and I will always be here for you, too, Son."

(Caroline, having also dried her tears and sitting up a little straighter, decides to share her feelings next.)

"Guess it's my turn but, if we're being completely honest here, I need to confess something to you, Sam. You know I love you dearly, but, when your parents were killed, I. ."

"It's okay, Caroline."

"You don't even know what I was about to say."

"Yes, I do. You were going to say that you were glad it wasn't your parents who were killed in that accident."

(Thunderstruck, Caroline just stares at her sister.)

"Oh my God, how did you know?"

"Because I _know_ you, Caroline. We were best friends before we were sisters, remember? It's okay, really. I mean we were only seventeen."

"Okay. That said, I don't think I truly realized exactly what you went through until now. The thought of Mom. . . God, Sam, I am so, so sorry."

(And now it's Sam's turn to enfold her sister in a comforting hug. Libby, after giving her daughters a moment, puts her arms around both of them and hugs them tightly. Mike speaks up.)

"As long as we're all being completely truthful, I'm fairly certain you all know that I'm scared to death. In all my years as a SEAL, I've never, ever been faced with anything as frightening as this, and I am ashamed that my beautiful wife is dealing with this whole thing ten times better than I am; than any of us are, really. When we left the base hospital the other day, I told Libby that we should keep this to ourselves; that we shouldn't tell the four of you anything until after the biopsies because I didn't want to worry any of you needlessly. Your mother thought that was a bad idea, and she was right. Listening to all of you tonight has reminded me of something I know to be absolute fact; there is strength in numbers. I love each and every one of you with all my heart and I am so thankful that you're a part of my family. I don't know about all of you, but I'm very glad we had this meeting and I'm glad we've gotten some things out in the open. Danny, you may not have a military background or much experience with this kind of thing, but you've planned one Hell of an op, Son."


	17. Chapter 17

"**FOREVER AND ALWAYS"**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**Title: "Forever and Always"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #5 in the Salvation Series. Sam/Steve, Caroline/Danny, Kono/Tony, Chin/Lana and the rest of the gang!**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 21, 2011**

"All right then, Mike, Children, tomorrow is Saturday. I know that Mike has to finish that training seminar he's conducting and won't be through until 1200 hours, but the four of you are free all day, are you not?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I would very much like for us all to spend this weekend together, as a family, having fun."

"What've you got in mind, Mom?"

"Well, Caroline, I think the first order of business is for me to have a talk with my sweet granddaughter. I thought I might take her for an early lunch. After that, Mike should be finished at the base and I'd very much like to all of us to go sailing and do a little scuba diving. Of course, Danny will have to keep an eye on the boat while the rest of us are diving, but he'll have Grace to keep him company."

(Libby's lovingly uttered barb sent in Danny's direction elicits laughter from everyone except her target. Frowning in mock anger, Danny throws his hands up in surrender.)

"All right! Fine! I will learn to scuba dive! Happy, Libby?"

"Ecstatic, dear. In fact, I'll begin your lessons tomorrow afternoon."

"_You're_ going to teach me to scuba dive?"

"Of course, I am. Caroline and Sam would probably spend more time laughing at you than teaching you, Mike would become glassy-eyed after a few minutes, and Steve . . . Well, I think we all know why it would not be a good idea for Steve to try to teach you to dive."

"I cannot believe you just said that, Libby. I'm wounded!"

(And they all laugh in earnest as Danny clenches both hands over his heart and makes a big show of stumbling backward as if in pain.)

"Well, Son, it was _your_ idea for us all to be completely honest with one another."

"I hate it when things come back to bite me!"

"Danny, do you think Rachel would allow Grace to spend the weekend with us? I adore that child, and it would mean a great deal to me; to us both."

"I'll call her right now, Libby, but I don't think it'll be a problem."

(And leaving the rest of his family in the living room to plan the rest of their weekend, Danny steps out onto the balcony and calls Rachel.)

"Hello, Danny."

"Rachel. Do you have any plans for Grace for the weekend?"

"Not really. Do you have something in mind?"

"Actually, Rachel, I need to tell you something. Caroline's mother is having biopsies on Monday. They found three masses earlier this week; two in her left breast and one on her right ovary."

"Oh my God, Danny, that's terrible. Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes. You can let Libby pick Grace up in the morning and let her spend the weekend with Libby and Mike. We think Grace should be aware of what's going on with her grandmother, and Libby wants to tell Grace herself."

"Of course. What time shall I expect Libby in the morning?"

"I'm not sure. Tell you what; one of us will call you back a little later."

"All right, and, Danny, please tell Libby that I'm so dreadfully sorry, and please let me know if there's anything I can do to help."

"I'll do that. Thanks, Rachel, really."

(Danny walks back into the apartment just in time to hear Sam fussing at Steve.)

"Steve! You are so _not_ going do anything to mess with Danny while Mom's trying to teach him to dive!"

"Of course I'm not, Beautiful, but _he_ doesn't know that."

"I do now."

"Damn, busted."

"Yeah, Boy Genius, should've been paying closer attention to where I was. Okay, Libby, Grace is all yours for the weekend. One of us needs to call Rachel back and let her know what time you'll be picking her up in the morning."

"I'll do it, dear. I'd like to talk to Rachel, anyway."

(The Thrashers and Sam and Steve get ready to leave, and Mike, military man to the core, decides to review their plans one, final time.)

"Okay, I'm taking a change of clothes with me to the base in the morning and I'll head to the marina as soon as I'm finished. Sam and Caroline are going to the grocery store and picking up everything we'll need for the day and for dinner, Steve and Danny are going to make sure the boat's fueled up and ready to go and get the scuba gear ready, and Libby, you're picking up Grace and taking her to lunch. Anything I've missed?"

"No, Mike, I think that about covers it."

"All right, then, see you all in the morning. Oh, and Danny, again, great job, Son."

(After her parents and sister and brother-in-law leave, Caroline slides her arms around Danny's neck and gives him a sweet kiss. Looking into his very blue eyes, she offers him a little smile.)

"You are an amazing man, Danny Williams. I honestly don't know what inspired you to come up with 'Operation Unwavering Resolve', but, thank you."

"Hey, Caroline? I meant every word I said tonight. Steve's not the only one who loves your mom. I mean, how could I _not_ love her? She gave birth to you."

"You know, you really are just a great, big softie."

"Me? A softie?"

"You are. . . I love you very much, Danny."

"I love you."

(Although she's quiet, Sam's face is more relaxed than it has been since learning of her mother's illness as she leans her head back against the headrest and closes her eyes while Steve drives them home. Although he wasn't too sure what to expect when Danny walked in his officer earlier and told him they were having a family meeting, Steve has to admit that what Danny did was amazing. He smiles to himself as he realizes that being related to Danny Williams might not be such a bad thing after all.)


	18. Chapter 18

"**FOREVER AND ALWAYS"**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**Title: "Forever and Always"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #5 in the Salvation Series. Sam/Steve, Caroline/Danny, Kono/Tony, Chin/Lana and the rest of the gang!**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 21, 2011**

(As soon as they arrive at their rental house, Libby tells Mike that she wants to call Rachel and sends him upstairs to bed telling him she'll join him shortly. The house they're renting is on the beach and Libby steps out onto the deck to call Grace's mother. Libby dials the number and waits for Rachel to answer.)

"Hello?"

"Rachel, it's Libby Thrasher."

"Hello, Libby."

"I know Danny told you that Mike and I would very much like to have Grace for the remainder of the weekend, and I appreciate you agreeing, but did Danny tell you why we wanted her this weekend?"

"Yes, Libby, he did."

"Then you know that I would like to tell Grace about my health concerns myself."

"Yes. Libby, I am so sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"You've already done it, dear. Allowing us to have Grace for the weekend is very gracious of you. I know you didn't voice an objection to Danny when he told you I wanted to be the one to tell Grace, but I wanted to talk with you about it first. Obviously, I'm not going to go into a lot of detail with Grace at this point, but I don't want her to think that, well, we didn't feel she was an important part of our family and was left out. I talked with Danny and he agrees. My question is how do you feel about it?"

"If it were anyone else, I'm not sure I'd agree with telling Grace. But I've had the chance to get to know both you and Mike and I know you'd never say anything to Grace that would be inappropriate. She loves you, Libby, and with Danny's mother in New Jersey and mine in England, well, you and Mike are Grace's grandparents. I agree with you and Danny that she should be told."

"Thank you, Rachel. I promise you that I'll choose my words carefully."

"I know you will, Libby, and, if there is anything I can do for you or Mike, please let me know."

"I appreciate that, dear. I'll see you in the morning around nine-thirty."

(After ending the call, Libby stands at the deck railing looking out at the waves breaking on the beach in the moonlight for a while. Closing her eyes, she takes a moment to gather her thoughts but her mind wanders into the past instead . .

_**The doorbell rang and she answered it without looking to see who was there. Pulling the door open wide, her breath left her lungs in a rush as she saw him standing there looking uneasy. In his hands was a huge bouquet of red roses; the color extremely vibrant against the starkness of his summer whites and the gold of his SEAL Trident glinting in the sunlight. His blue eyes were anxious as they searched her face. She was lost in those eyes in a matter of seconds. She wasn't even aware that her mother had stepped up behind her until she spoke. Her mother invited him, and his commanding officer, into the house. Where had his C.O. come from? She didn't even know the other man was there! Neither of them had spoken as his commanding officer had explained that he had been away the past two weeks on an op that was, unfortunately, classified so he couldn't share any of the details. She barely heard her father as he had come into the living room and greeted the other man, and she was vaguely aware of her parents and the other officer leaving the room. He was still standing there clutching the roses in one hand as the other gripped his cover which was tucked neatly under one arm; his face tense with uncertainty. To this day, she has no idea how long they stood there just staring at one another. There he was, so tall, his muscular arms straining against the confines of the white shirt with his Lieutenant's bars atop his broad shoulders; his oh-so-blue eyes silently pleading with her to forgive him. She remembers her mother coming back into the room and taking the roses from him saying she would put them in some water. And then she was in his arms, crushed against his rock-sold chest and he was kissing her senseless. Instantly, her anger disappeared and all was forgiven. Two months later, his wedding ring was on her finger and they promised each other that they would love forever and always. **_

Opening her eyes, Libby allows a small smile to curve her lips. It's always been that way between her and Mike. From the moment he kissed her that day in her parent's house she was his. Thirty-five years later, she still is and always will be just as is and always has been hers. The gentle breeze off the ocean lifts the tendrils of strawberry-blonde hair off her face and her smile widens as she feels her husband's strong arms slide around her waist and pull her back against him.)

"Come to bed, Libby. It's late and you know I can't sleep when you're not next to me." 

"How long did we stand there staring at each other, Mike? The day you brought your commanding officer to my parent's house after you disappeared before my cousin's wedding."

"Where on Earth did that come from?"

"I was just standing out here enjoying this beautiful night and I just started thinking about it. How long?"

"I don't know, Libby. That was thirty-five years ago. I don't remember."

"Yes, you do. You haven't forgotten one, single thing about our relationship in all these years. How long?"

"Long enough that my C.O. teased me about it for weeks afterward. He said he knew exactly how to make me toe the line; all he had to do was call you."

"I love you, Mike. No matter what happens, never forget that I love you."


	19. Chapter 19

"**FOREVER AND ALWAYS"**

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

**Title: "Forever and Always"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #5 in the Salvation Series. Sam/Steve, Caroline/Danny, Kono/Tony, Chin/Lana and the rest of the gang!**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the sole property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 21, 2011**

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the very kind reviews and private messages I have received about this story! I always LOVE hearing from my readers, and I will do my best to use your suggestions in the story if at all possible. You are all so amazing. Your support means the world to me! Michelle**

(Libby arrives at Rachel's and Stan's the next morning to pick up Grace promptly at nine-thirty. Rachel greets her warmly and invites her into the kitchen for coffee while Grace finishes packing her weekend bag. Once the two women are seated at the table, Libby casts a speculative gaze in Rachel's direction.)

"I'm sorry that Grace isn't quite ready; she's managed to misplace both of her swimsuits."

"It's fine, Rachel, but you should know that it doesn't get any better. No matter how much I tried to explain the importance of punctuality to them, Sam and Caroline were never on time for anything until they went to the Naval Academy."

"Perhaps you'll have better luck with Grace."

"Thank you, Rachel, for trusting me with your precious daughter. Not many women would allow the mother of their ex-husband's new wife to take their daughter for the day let alone the weekend."

"Well, of course I trust you. Danny loves Grace more than life and he trusts you implicitly. He thinks the world of you, Libby, you and Mike both. You know, although our marriage didn't work out, I'd like to think that Danny and I can still be friends; for Grace's sake if nothing else. I also genuinely like your daughter. Stan and I have had dinner with Caroline and Danny a couple of times, and I'm truly glad that she is Grace's stepmother; it's quite obvious that she loves Grace and the feeling's mutual. As I said last night, both Danny's mother and mine are so far away that Grace rarely gets to see them, so I'm also glad that she has you and Mike."

"We both love Grace very much. She is very much a part of our family and that's why we want to tell her about my situation. And, again, Rachel, I promise you that I will choose my words very carefully."

(But before Rachel can respond, Grace comes bounding into the kitchen dragging her weekend bag behind her. The little girl's face is alive with excitement, and she kisses Libby on the cheek before going to her mother and giving her a big hug. After some last minute instructions from Rachel for Grace to behave and mind her manners, the three walk out to Libby's SUV. Rachel hugs and kisses her daughter goodbye and helps her into the car and then completely surprises Libby by giving _her_ a hug and kiss on the cheek, too. Once again asking Libby to please let her know if she can help in any way, Rachel waves to them as they leave. . . .

Libby has decided to take Grace for a walk on the beach before lunch as she knows that the beach is one the little girl's favorite places and she hopes it will put Grace more at ease while they talk. They walk in the surf for a little while before Libby, with Grace's help, puts the blanket she brought down so they can be comfortable while they talk.)

"Would it be okay if we just sat here and talked for a little while, Grace?"

"Sure, Grandma, what do you want to talk about?"

"Me."

"You?"

"Um hmm, me. I wanted you to spend the weekend with Grandpa and me because I have to go to the hospital on Monday and have some tests done."

"Are you sick, Grandma?"

"My doctor wants to do some tests to make sure everything's okay with me, Sweetie."

"How long will you be in the hospital?"

"Just a few days."

"Can I come see you?"

"Of course, you can, Sweetheart, but you may have to wait a day or so."

(Grace, bless her little heart, has been very matter of fact while talking with Libby so far, but suddenly, her little face screws up into a frown and she throws her arms around Libby's waist and hugs her tightly.)

"Are you really just going to the hospital to have some tests?"

"Yes, Grace, I'm really just going to have some tests. Promise."

"Okay, then. . . I love you, Grandma."

"I love you, too, Sweetheart. Now, how about we go have some lunch?"

"Okay. What are we going to do after that?"

"We're going sailing with your Mom and Dad and Aunt Sam and Uncle Steve."

"And Grandpa?"

"And Grandpa."

(Steve and Danny have everything ready on the boat and are working on making sure the scuba gear is ready to go when Sam and Caroline get to the marina with the groceries. All four of them make several trips from Steve's truck to the boat to unload everything, and the galley is completely stocked by the time they're through. Sam and Caroline change into their swimsuits and the four camp out on the deck while they're waiting for Libby, Mike, and Grace. Caroline and Danny are sitting in the lounge area in the stern, and Sam and Steve are lying on the deck pad in the bow. Sam is lying on her back and Steve is beside her on his side propped up on one elbow. This is the first time they've actually been able to stop long enough to really talk with one another since they got up, and Steve intends to take full advantage of the opportunity before Grace arrives.)

"You okay, Beautiful?"

"I'm good. Really, Steve, I'm fine. . . What?"

"I will always be here for you, Sam, forever and always."

"I know you will be, Steve."


	20. Chapter 20

"**FOREVER AND ALWAYS"**

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

**Title: "Forever and Always"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #5 in the Salvation Series. Sam/Steve, Caroline/Danny, Kono/Tony, Chin/Lana and the rest of the gang!**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the sole property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 22, 2011**

(Grace Williams is smart enough to understand that people don't just go to the hospital to have tests, especially the kind that require you to stay in the hospital for a few days, unless something really bad is wrong. She's pretty much convinced that Libby didn't tell her everything and that fact worries her even more. But Grace is also her father's daughter and, and she decides to pretend to let it go until she has the chance to watch and see how the other adults act around her Grandma. Of course the first thing she notices when she and Libby get to the boat is Caroline, Danno and Grandpa hanging out in the seating area at the stern, and the second, and this doesn't surprise her at all, is Uncle Steve kissing Aunt Sam up on the bow. Boy, Uncle Steve really, really loves Aunt Sam because he kisses her _all_ the time. This reminds Grace that she wants to ask her Aunt Sam a question, so, as soon as Grandpa helps her on board, she heads for the bow.)

"Aunt Sam!"

"Hey, Gracie! What's up, nugget?"

"I want to ask you something, Aunt Sam."

"What?"

"You said pilots have to be in really good shape, right?"

"Absolutlely."

"Then how come the Navy lets you fly when you have bad knees?"

"Bad knees?"

"Yeah, every time Uncle Steve kisses you he has to hold you up 'cause your knees quit working."

(The explosions of laughter from the stern and the smirk on Steve's face aren't very helpful at all and Sam sends an irritated scowl in the direction of the other five adults before putting a little smile on her face and turning back to her niece. Taking the little girl's hand, Sam begins to carefully make her way toward the ladder leading down into the galley and tries to change the subject.)

"Come on, Nugget; let's get you changed into your swimsuit. We'll be heading out in a few minutes, and I'm sure you're going to want to help Grandpa get us out into open water."

"But what about your knees?"

"My knees are just fine, Gracie."

(Just before she disappears down the ladder, Sam throws Steve a look that promises retribution, but he just laughs and that infuriates her more. Watching the playful interaction between her daughter and son-in-law, Libby settles herself comfortably in the curved seating area around the wheel and allows her mind to drift. . .

_**They'd been married six months when he'd disappeared into thin air again. He'd kissed her goodbye that morning on his way to the base and then, . . He just didn't come home. Celia Rawlinson, the wife of his C.O., had called her at six-thirty and invited her to dinner. Glad for the company, she had quickly accepted and offered to bring the salad. She wasn't the least bit surprised to find the wives of the other five SEALs on the team at Celia's house. Whenever the team was called out on an op, the wives all got together. "The Club" they called it. Celia said that half the women on base envied them for being members while the other half felt sorry for them. It was during dessert that she had calmly shared the news that she was pregnant with the other wives. They'd all fussed and fawned over her and started planning a baby shower. . . Three weeks later, however, when he finally got back from the op, he found her in the hospital. She had miscarried the night before. They had held each other and cried for the baby they'd never know. . .**_

Watching as Sam follows Grace back up the ladder, steps into her husband's arms and gives him a quick kiss, Libby is pleased. She's proud of her daughter and son-in-law for the way they've dealt with the loss of their baby so far, and she isn't worried about them. Sam and Steve are absolutely and completely head over heels in love with one another and nothing and no one is ever going to change that fact. When they do have children, they will both be wonderful parents. So will Caroline. Grace is living proof that Danny is a great father, and Caroline has taken to parenting like a fish takes to water, so there are no worries there, either. And then Libby's gaze finds the amazing man who can still set her pulse to racing after all these years. Standing tall and strong as he guides the sailboat out the narrow channel into open water, her husband simply takes her breath away. His smile, as he leans over and points something out to Grace who is standing right in front of him, warms Libby from the inside out; especially when he catches her looking at him and his beautiful smile widens. Deciding she wants to start their afternoon off on a positive note, Caroline asks Grace to come sit beside her once they've dropped anchor at the site where they're going to go diving.)

"Grandpa and I have something to tell you, Grace, something I think will make you happy."

"Really? What, Grandma?"

"We've decided to move to Hawaii. After all, our children are here and you're here, and, well, as soon as my doctor says it's okay, Grandpa and I are going back to Virginia and sell our house and then we're going to buy one here in Hawaii."

"This is so cool! Why don't you buy the house you're living in now?

"It's not for sale, Sweetie. Besides, we were thinking about looking for a house closer to Aunt Sam and Uncle Steve."

"And, guess what else, Grace?"

"What, Mom?"

(And Caroline grins broadly because she _loves_ having Grace call her "Mom".)

"Danno and I are going to look for a house, too. Our apartment is way too small and there's no yard for you."

"Can I help you pick one out?"

"Of course, you can. After all, it's going to be your house, too."

"And guess what else, Gracie?"

"What, Uncle Steve?"

"Kono and Tony are going to have a baby."

(A look of excitement spreads across Grace's sweet, little face and her smile brightens the day for everyone on the boat. Steve puts Grace to work checking the scuba tanks to make sure they're ready to go and he, Sam, Mike, Libby, and Caroline disappear over the side a few minutes later leaving Danny and Grace topside. Danny sees the gleam in his daughter's eyes and realizes he is in for an interrogation; Gracie-style.)


	21. Chapter 21

"**FOREVER AND ALWAYS"**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

**Title: "Forever and Always"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #5 in the Salvation Series. Sam/Steve, Caroline/Danny, Kono/Tony, Chin/Lana and the rest of the gang!**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the sole property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 22, 2011**

"Okay, Monkey, what's on your mind?"

"What's wrong with Grandma, Daddy?"

(Danny blows out a heavy sigh and pulls his daughter onto his lap while trying to think of the best way to approach this conversation.)

"What did Grandma tell you?"

"She said she has to go to the hospital Monday and have some tests done and that she'll be there for a few days. That the doctor just wants to make sure she's okay."

"And that's all true, Grace. Promise."

"You'd tell me if she was really sick wouldn't you, Danno?"

"Of course, I would, Monkey. Come here. Grandma really is going to have some tests done. I promise you that I or Grandma will tell you what the test results are as soon as we can. Okay?"

"Okay. Is Grandma really going to teach you how to scuba dive?"

"She is."

"Cool! Of course, you know the very first thing you have to do is go to 'above ground school' and learn all the rules and there are a _lot_ of rules, Daddy."

"Really? 'Above ground school'?"

"Well, yeah. The first thing you have to do when you learn to fly is go to Ground School, so I've decided the first thing you have to do when you learn to dive is . . ."

" Go to 'above ground school', got it. So, do you think you could maybe help me out here, Grace? I mean, I know Uncle Steve has been teaching you these 'rules' for a while now, so . . "

"How did you know Uncle Steve was teaching me about diving?"

"Trust me, Monkey, if it involves you, Danno knows about it; especially if your Uncle Steve has anything to do with it."

(The five people who are diving are thoroughly enjoying themselves. Caroline and Steve have just started to explore a reef when Sam swims over to them, smiles behind her mask, and points about fifteen feet to their left. Glancing over, they watch as Libby and Mike, thinking they've concealed themselves behind an outcropping of rocks, have momentarily removed their regulators and are sharing a kiss. Putting their regulators back in their mouths, they swim, hand-in-hand, around the rocks and disappear from view. Steve indicates that he's surfacing, and Sam and Caroline are right behind him. They are all three smiling as they toss their fins up to the deck and climb on board.)

"Hey, what's so funny?"

"Nothing, Romeo. There are just a lot of beautiful things to be found in the ocean."

"Where are Grandma and Grandpa?"

"They're still exploring. They'll be up in a little while."

"I've been teaching Danno the rules, Uncle Steve."

"Have you now?"

"I have. He's like me, though. He doesn't like all the math, either."

"Now, why doesn't that surprise me?"

(Sam and Caroline, and even Grace, laugh at Steve's comment while Danny just scowls. By the time Libby and Mike join them on the boat, things are pretty much back to normal. Steve and Danny are grumbling back and forth with one another, and the three ladies are sitting back and enjoying the show. Libby sits with down with both Grace and Danny to conduct 'above ground school' while Sam, Steve, Caroline, and Mike make another dive. When they climb back onto the deck, Danny is telling some outrageous story and gesticulating wildly, and Libby and Grace are both laughing so hard they're almost rolling on the deck. As Sam, Steve, and Caroline are stowing the diving equipment, Mike pulls Danny aside.)

"Well, Son, it looks like you've accomplished another miracle. Libby hasn't laughed like that since this whole nightmare started. How'd you manage it?"

"Grace. She's responsible."

"She's an awesome little girl, Danny, but then, she's got a pretty amazing father, too."

"Thanks, Mike, really. That means a lot."

(The remainder of the late afternoon is spent preparing and eating dinner, and, by the time they get back to the marina, Grace is fast asleep in Mike's lap. The younger two couples quickly get the boat docked and secured and Steve tells his in-laws that they'll also make sure the tanks are refilled. Effortlessly picking Grace's sleeping form up and cradling her against his chest, Mike heads up to their car with Libby right behind him carrying their things and Grace's weekend bag. While Sam and Steve refill the scuba tanks, Caroline and Danny finish securing the boat. When they're finished, Caroline grabs her husband and gives him a sweet, lingering kiss.)

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"For making my mother laugh today, and for making the rest of us realize that we can't let this thing bring us down. I love you, you totally wonderful man; forever and always."

(Steve notices that Sam is sending sweet smiles in his direction every chance she gets on the way home and it makes his heart do funny, little flip-flops. The last couple of days have been rough on her and he's glad to finally see her in a more positive and upbeat mood. Although he returns her smiles, he's still very worried about what Monday morning will bring. Once they've gotten home and put away their diving gear, he grabs a bottle of wine, a couple of glasses and a blanket, and they go down to the beach behind their house to just kick back and enjoy the rest of the beautiful night.

For a while, they just sit in companionable silence drinking their wine and watching the waves break on the sand. Their relationship is such that they don't need words between them to communicate; just being with one another is enough.)


	22. Chapter 22

"**FOREVER AND ALWAYS"**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

**Title: "Forever and Always"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #5 in the Salvation Series. Sam/Steve, Caroline/Danny, Kono/Tony, Chin/Lana and the rest of the gang!**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the sole property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 22, 2011**

(By mutual agreement, Sunday was set aside for Libby and Mike to spend the day with Grace; just the three of them, and for Sam and Steve and Caroline and Danny to have the day to themselves, as well.

At 0600 Monday morning, Sam, Steve, Caroline, and Danny meet Libby and Mike at the base hospital. Once Libby has been settled in one of the pre-op holding rooms, she is joined by her family. She's been given a mild sedative, but is more relaxed than groggy. Not a single person in the room is frowning or glum, but everyone except Libby is a little anxious. At Libby's request, the base Chaplain pays them a visit and conducts a prayer with them for Libby's recovery. Once he leaves, Libby looks her family squarely in the eye.)

"I love you all very much and I want you to know that you each carry a special place in my heart and always will."

"Mom . . "

"I'm not telling you all this because I think I'm about to die, Caroline. I just wanted you to know. I fully expect to see each and every one of you as soon as I wake up from the anesthesia. I also want you to know that, after speaking with the doctors, I have decided on a course of treatment should any of the masses be malignant. Your father and I have discussed this and are in agreement."

(A nurse and O.R. tech from surgery arrive to take Libby to surgery and after kissing her daughters and sons-in-law, Libby grasps her husband's hand as he walks beside the stretcher as far as the staff will allow him to go. He doesn't let go of his wife's hand until the very last second and then joins his children in the waiting room.

The five people who love Libby are quiet as the alternate sitting, standing or pacing in the small room. Sam and Caroline make every effort to comfort their father and take turns sitting with him. Steve and Danny do their best to take care of their wives and father-in-law and lend each other support, as well. The waiting is interminable and, after a couple of hours, starts to take its toll. Sam and Caroline both look stressed and Mike isn't doing much better. Finally, nearly four hours after the surgery was started, Libby's doctor, looking tired, joins them. Mike immediately stands up and Sam and Caroline take protective stances on either side of their father with Steve and Danny behind their wives.)

"Well, Admiral, your wife is one, tough lady. She came through the procedure with flying colors."

"What did you find?"

"The mass on her ovary was benign and we removed it. The two masses in her breast were malignant. As we discussed, we performed a mastectomy but the plastic surgeon was in the operating room and was able to perform reconstructive surgery. We'll begin a round of radiation treatments in three or four days, but we caught it early. Barring any complications, you wife should be able to go home in five or six days and we will, of course be monitoring her closely for a while."

"When can we see her?"

"In about ten minutes. I've just come from the Recovery Room and she was awake and oriented. In fact, one of the nurses is pregnant and your wife was asking her all about the baby."

"That's my Libby. Thank you, Commander."

"You're welcome, Admiral. It looks good, Sir. It looks very good."

(Although the doctor told them that they had caught it early and that things looked good, the only thing Sam and Caroline heard was the words, "malignant", "mastectomy", and "radiation treatment". Both of them are pale beyond words, and neither of them has moved so much as an inch since the doctor walked into the room. Caroline finally snaps out of it and hugs her father, but Sam. . . Sam is petrified. Steve firmly grabs her by her upper arms and gives her a gentle shake.)

"Sam? Sam! You cannot do this to your mother! Come on, Sam!"

(But when her eyes shift up and she finally focuses on him, the stark terror he sees truly scares him. Immediately, his tone of voice gentles and he speaks more softly to her.)

"Sam, Sweetheart, look and me. . . Your Mom's going to be fine. Do you hear me?"

"They did a mastectomy, Steve! Did you not hear what the doctor said?"

"Baby, they got it; all of it, and they caught it early. They're going to do the radiation treatments to make sure it doesn't come back, and they're going to watch her closely. Your mother's going to be all right."

(Finally, Sam nods her head ever so slightly and pulls herself together, but Steve is still worried. He knows his wife well, and something is definitely "off".)

"Yes. She is."

"Sam?"

"I'm fine."

"Come on, Sweetheart, let's go see your Mom."

"Coming, Dad."

(Steve and Danny are walking behind Mike and his two daughters and Steve is watching his wife like a hawk with a frown on his face. Danny noticed the exchange between Sam and Steve in the waiting room and now he notices Steve's concern. He leans slightly toward Steve and lowers his voice.)

"Sam's in shock."

"Yeah, I kind of picked up on that, Danny."

"She's not going to be able to hold it together much longer."

"I got this."

"Steve, Libby does not need . . ."

"Danny! I said I've got this."


	23. Chapter 23

"**FOREVER AND ALWAYS"**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

**Title: "Forever and Always"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #5 in the Salvation Series. Sam/Steve, Caroline/Danny, Kono/Tony, Chin/Lana and the rest of the gang!**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the sole property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 22, 2011**

(By the time they reach Libby's room, Sam has regained some of her color, but she still has a "deer in the headlights" look about her. Steve stops just outside the door and pulls Sam to a stop, as well. He nods to Danny indicating he should go ahead and enter the room with Mike and Caroline. Once they're through the door and it closes behind them, Steve tries, once again to get through to Sam.)

"You're scaring me, Sam. Come on, baby, talk to me."

"What do you want me to say, Steve? Do you not remember what you said at the family meeting the other night?"

"I said a lot of things the other night, Sam."

"You said you couldn't help feeling the way you felt. I can't, either, Steve! I can't do this! Not again!"

"Sam! Libby is all right. Yes, two of the masses were malignant, but they've removed them and they caught it early. Her prognosis is excellent. Your mother is going to be fine."

(Although she's groggy from the anesthesia and a huge bandage covers her chest and one shoulder, Libby's beautiful smile is in place. Mike immediately walks to one side of the bed, takes her hand in his and leans down to kiss her cheek. Caroline stands on the opposite side of the bed and does the same thing with Danny right beside her. Libby looks around and notices that Sam and Steve are missing.)

"Where are Sam and Steve?"

"Um. they're out in the hallway."

(Something in Danny's tone or expression gives it away and Libby _knows_. She closes her eyes for just a moment as if warding off something painful, and then looks over at her husband. A look of understanding passes between them. They both know exactly why Sam isn't in the room.)

"We should have realized this was going to happen, Mike."

"Yes, Libby, we should have. I guess we were both so busy worrying about you that we forgot."

"Mom, Dad, what are you talking about?"

"Do you remember what happened the day Anne and Jonathan were killed, Caroline?"

"Dad was out of the country TDY, and you drove up to Annapolis to tell Sam. The Superintendent rearranged both our class schedules and then had someone drive us back to Washington. We went by the Murdocks' and got some of Sam's things and then we went home."

"Do you remember what happened _after_ we got home that afternoon?"

"You and Sam had to go somewhere. . . I stayed at the house because people were already starting to come by and pay their respects and you asked me to stay."

"Yes."

"Where did you go, Mom?"

"Sam and I went to the hospital. I had already identified Anne's and Jonathan's bodies, but, because the authorities were going to pursue criminal charges against the young man who hit them, the police required that they be formally identified by their next of kin. They didn't want the possibility of him getting off on a technicality because of a procedural error."

"Sam was only seventeen! How could they make a seventeen year old girl do something like that?"

"They didn't have any choice, Caroline. . . There had been a multiple car accident on the beltway that day, so the hospital had to hold Anne's and Jonathan's bodies for a while before they could be sent to the Coroner's office.. . . They were still covered in blood and none of their wounds had been cleaned up; their skin was so . . gray. . It was. . It was terribly traumatic for us all but particularly for Sam. I will never forget that day as long as I live."

"And Sam had to see her parents like that?"

"Yes, Danny. She's had an . . Aversion to hospitals ever since; she's just done a good job of hiding it; until now. Ask Sam and Steve to come in, please, dear."

(Danny opens the door and looks out into the hallway. Sam is standing with her back against the wall looking at Steve with fear in her eyes; her face is as white as a sheet and she's shaking. Whether from the strain of trying to keep her emotions under control or fear, Danny doesn't know, but he has a much better understanding of why his sister-in-law has come very close to completely shutting down. Telling them that Libby wants to see them, Danny disappears back into the room and Steve firmly takes Sam's hand in his and gives her a little smile of encouragement. Gripping Steve's hand like it's a lifeline, Sam allows him to pull her into the room. Libby takes one look at Sam and reaches her hand out toward her daughter. When Sam takes Libby's hand, a lone tear slides down her face.)

"Look at me, Sam. I came through the surgery just fine. I am not going to die, Sweetheart. I am not going to leave you. This isn't Washington, Sam. I promise you, it is not going to happen again."

"I'm . . . I'm so. . sorry, Mom. I just. . . .

"It's all right, Sweetheart, I know. Steve, dear, would you please get Sam a chair? . . . There we go, Sit down, Sam, stay with ne for a little while," 

"You need to rest, Mom."

"I need to take care of my child, and you need your mother. Sit down, Sam, please."

(Sam complies and moves the chair as close to the bed as she can. Once she's seated, Libby smiles as she rubs Sam's arm.)

"Why don't you all go and get yourselves some coffee? Sam and I will be right here when you get back."

(By now, they all recognize an order when they hear one, and Libby's tone, although the words are said with a smile, is one they've all heard before. Steve, Danny, and Caroline are all tripping over themselves and each other in an effort to get out of the room, but Mike, leaning over to kiss his wife on the cheek, takes his time and tells her he will be back shortly. . . . Once they are out in the hallway, Steve, who has no idea what happened when Sam's biological parents died, starts asking questions.)


	24. Chapter 24

"**FOREVER AND ALWAYS"**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

**Title: "Forever and Always"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #5 in the Salvation Series. Sam/Steve, Caroline/Danny, Kono/Tony, Chin/Lana and the rest of the gang!**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the sole property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 23, 2011**

"What did Libby mean when she said this isn't Washington?"

"Has Sam ever told you what happened the day Anne and Jonathan died, Steve?"

"Well, yeah, Mike, she told me that they were hit, head on, by a drunk driver and that you were out of the country so Libby drove up to the Naval Academy to get Sam and Caroline."

"Sit down, Son, this may take a while."

(Steve, Danny, and Caroline obediently sit down at one of the tables in the hospital cafeteria with coffee in front of them and wait. Taking a deep breath, Mike trains his gaze on the wall over Steve's shoulder as his mind drifts back over the years to the day his best friends were killed in a horrible traffic accident.)

"I was out of the country on a temporary assignment; I'd been gone about a week and wasn't scheduled to return for another three days. Sam and Caroline were in their first year at the Naval Academy.

Anne and Jonathan had decided they wanted to live in Virginia when Jonathan finally retired, and they had gone down to the southern part of the state to look at some property. They were supposed to have spent the night, but decided to drive back to Washington instead. They were on a two-lane, country road, it was raining, dark. . . An aide to a United States Senator had just left a party and he was legally intoxicated. He hit Anne and Jonathan head on and then just walked away. Their car was in a ditch and they were both trapped inside. The autopsy results indicated that it took a while for them to die. If that son of a bitch had just used his cellular phone to call for help. . . Anyway, they both died of massive internal injuries, but they were pretty cut up and bruised. By the time help arrived, it was too late. Their bodies were taken to Bethesda and one of the doctors there knew Jonathan. He also knew that Sam was their only living relative and that she was at the Academy. He called our house looking for me, but, of course, I wasn't there. Libby went to the hospital and identified their bodies and then drove to Annapolis to tell Sam and bring her and Caroline back home.

While they were on their way back, Libby got a call from the NCIS investigator who had been assigned to the case. He said that they wanted to be sure that there would be no way for the bastard who caused the accident to get off on a technicality, so it would be necessary for Sam to identify the bodies even though Libby had already done so. None of you will be surprised to know that, once she could get away from Sam and Caroline for a few minutes, Libby called the investigator back and gave him a piece of her mind. You see, she had already seen Anne and Jonathan and she knew that the sight of their broken, bruised, and bloody bodies would just about kill Sam. But the investigator was insistent and Libby agreed to take Sam to Bethesda.

As Libby said, there had been an accident on the beltway that day and the Emergency room was overflowing. They had moved Anne and Jonathan downstairs to the hospital morgue and into what they politely term a 'viewing room'; the door to which looks eerily like the door to Libby's room upstairs. Libby had explained what was about to happen to Sam on the way to the hospital and Sam took it in her usual stoic way, but. . . The closer they got to that door the paler Sam became. By the time they walked through it and saw the two sheet covered bodies of her parents, Libby thought Sam was going to collapse on the spot. She told me that Sam started shaking like a leaf and turned so white it appeared she didn't have a drop of blood in her body. When they pulled the sheets back, and Anne's and Jonathan's bruised and torn and bloody faces were revealed, Sam fainted. If it hadn't of been for the NCIS agent standing behind her, she would have hit the floor hard. Do you that stupid man insisted that he _still_ had to have a positive identification from Sam? When Sam came around, she told him that, yes, those were her parents and Libby got her out of there. She didn't say another word or shed another tear until I got home later that night. Libby and I sat up with Sam all night long. She was exhausted; emotionally and physically, but every time she'd nod off to sleep, she would wake up screaming."

"Daddy, oh my God, why didn't you or Mom ever tell me about this?"

"Honey, at the time, we were both so concerned with Sam that we just didn't think, and then Sam pulled herself together. After that one night, the dreams stopped, but . . ."

"Mike reaches across the table and puts his hand on Steve's shoulder.)

"I think you need to be prepared for nightmares now, Steve. This thing with Libby has triggered Sam's fear again."

"No kidding. God, I knew her parents' deaths were hard on Sam, but I didn't know just how bad it was until now."

"Libby is also correct in that Sam had a hard time just walking into a hospital after that, but you would have never known it. To be honest, I'm surprised she didn't have a meltdown when you were shot, Steve, but I guess she was too busy worrying about you that she put her fear away. Keep a close eye on her, Son. The next few days are going to be hard on Sam and you, too. Don't be stubborn, Steve. Pick up the phone if you need to."

"I will, Mike."


	25. Chapter 25

"**FOREVER AND ALWAYS"**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

**Title: "Forever and Always"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #5 in the Salvation Series. Sam/Steve, Caroline/Danny, Kono/Tony, Chin/Lana and the rest of the gang!**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the sole property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 23, 2011**

(Libby has convinced Sam that it will be perfectly all right for Sam to lay her head on Libby's bed and Sam does so because, frankly, she's just about to collapse. Looking down into her daughter's beautiful but tear-stained face, Libby feels an almost overwhelming rush of motherly love and fierce protectiveness. Ever so gently, Libby brushes Sam's hair back from her face and offers Sam a loving smile.)

"Do you want to talk about it, Sweetheart?"

"Talk about what, Mom? The fact that I am one, totally messed up human being? Or the fact that I am a completely selfish individual? I mean, here you are lying in a hospital bed after just having major surgery, and I'm not being supportive of you at all!"

"Sam, of course you're being supportive. You're here, aren't you? Honey, I know that this whole experience has been just as hard on you as it has on me. I would have given anything to have spared you this."

"No, see, Mom, that's so totally wrong! _I_ would have given anything to have spared _you_ this! I'm a grown woman, an officer in the United States Navy! I command an entire air group; for God's sake! You'd think I'd have just a little more self-control!"

"Yes, dear, you are all of those things and so much more, but you're human, as well. You went through something horrible when you were still, for all intents and purposes, still a child. Something no one, particularly a seventeen year old girl, should ever have to experience. You had every right to lose control then and you every right to do so now. I'm just so very thankful that you have Steve and your family here for you; especially me. And I _am_ here for you, Sam. I always will be."

"I love you, Mom, so much."

"I love you, too, Samantha. . . I don't want you to ever think you have to hide your feelings from me. I'm a lot tougher than you think I am, Sam, so is your father. Never, ever be afraid to share anything with us, Sweetheart, please. Promise me."

"I promise."

"Good girl. I'd hate to think what Danny would have to say. Knowing him, he'd go off on some rant about honesty and accountability, and none of us would _ever_ hear the end of it! Your poor sister would go stark, raving mad!"

(And Libby accomplishes exactly what she set out to do which was to get a smile out of Sam.)

"Caroline loves Danny, Mom; enough to put up with his endless ranting and raving."

"Yes, well, I love him, too. Doesn't mean _I_ want to be around when he goes off on a tangent. . . Sam, I have a ways to go with my recovery, but I _am_ going to be well again. It would be foolish of me, or any of us, to think that my getting completely well is going to happen overnight, but it will happen. I know that you want to be strong for me and your father and your sister, but, just remember, we're all here for you, too. It's something we need to do, and you're going to have to let us."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Danny said it so well the other night; we're a family and we're always there for one another through the good times as well as the bad."

"Yes, we are. Danny has really surprised me during all of this. He's a pretty amazing man."

"Yes, he is. Both of my sons-in-law are amazing men. I'd say you and Caroline have struck gold as far as husbands are concerned."

"Indeed, we have. I don't know what I'd do without Steve; he's my other half. Nothing is right without him."

"And he feels exactly the same way about you, dear. I'd say that you and Caroline and I are all very blessed. Men like Steve, Danny, and Mike don't come along every day, and I hope you and Caroline are as much in love with Steve and Danny thirty years from now as I am with your father."

"Hey, Mom? I don't think that's going to be a problem at all."

(When the rest of Libby's family walks back into her room, Sam's color has returned, her tears are gone and her emerald eyes are sparkling with life, and she and her mother are laughing. Steve is greatly relieved because, after the story Mike just shared with him in the cafeteria, he was fully expecting to find his wife in the middle of an emotional meltdown. Walking over to give Libby a kiss on the cheek, Steve slides an arm around Sam's slender waist as she stands up and gives him a sweet smile. Mike has resumed his place at the other side of Libby's bed, and he sends Sam a paternal smile full of understanding and love. Danny, wanting to lighten the mood and knowing that, in spite of what she says, Libby needs to rest, decides to play social secretary for the group.)

"Okay, I'm sensing that Mike wants to be alone with his wife so he can, you know, talk some trash or something, so I think the rest of us need to disappear. Besides, I'm starving."

"Mike doesn't talk trash, dear. He's a man of action."

"O-kay. Well then, it's definitely time for us to disappear. Love you, Libby."

(Danny walks over and kisses his mother-in-law on the cheek amid the laughter that is filling the room and then gently shoves his wife in her mother's direction so she can do the same. In short order, Caroline, Sam, and Steve have given Libby a kiss and Sam and Caroline have hugged their father and they are out the door. Once they're gone, Mike pulls a chair up to Libby's bedside and takes his wife's hand in both of his. She is struck, once again, by how blue his beautiful eyes are and smiles at how much love she sees in them.)

"How do you do it, Libby? How do you always manage to fix whatever it is that's wrong with me and our girls?"


	26. Chapter 26

"**FOREVER AND ALWAYS"**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

**Title: "Forever and Always"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #5 in the Salvation Series. Sam/Steve, Caroline/Danny, Kono/Tony, Chin/Lana and the rest of the gang!**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the sole property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 23, 2011**

**A/N: A thousand apologies to you all! I inadvertently posted chapter twenty-six of "Take My Breath Away" instead of chapter twenty-six of "Forever and Always" this morning, and have been trying, for the ****last three hours****, to remove the wrong chapter and insert the correct one! The site would not allow me to do so until 10:26 a.m.! I sincerely apologize for any inconvenience this may have caused you! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing my work! Michelle**

(Caroline invites her sister and brother-in-law over for a late lunch, but Steve declines for them both saying that he wants to take Sam home and let her get some rest. When Sam doesn't argue, Caroline knows her sister's worn out and doesn't push the issue and gives Sam and hug and kiss in the parking lot. Once they're in Steve's truck and leaving the base, Steve realizes that he may have been a bit hasty and Sam might be hungry.)

"Hey, I didn't even think to ask you if you were hungry. I'm sure Caroline and Danny won't mind if we head over to their place."

"No, Steve, it's okay. I'm _not_ hungry, and I would like to go home and just kick back for a while. Unless, of course, you want to grab something for lunch."

"I'm good. Hanging out with you works for me, Beautiful."

"I. . . I guess you have some questions. About why I completely freaked out this morning."

"No. Your dad pretty much filled me in, but, if _you_ want to talk about it, Sam, we can."

"Maybe later. Right now, I just want to feel your arms around me, and that can't happen until we get home."

(Other than the few minutes after the doctor told them two of the tumors were malignant, Caroline has handled the morning's events fairly well. It is, therefore, surprising when she bursts into tears as soon as they walk through the door of their apartment. Somewhat startled, Danny puts his arms around her trembling shoulders and pulls her close.)

"Hey, what's all this?"

"I'm just . . I've been running on adrenaline all morning, Danny, and now. ."

"Now, you're 'coming down'. Got it. Hey, you're mom's going to be fine."

"I know, thank God. I was just so scared, Danny. I can't begin to imagine what I'd do without Mom."

"She's okay, Caroline, really."

'Yes, Mom's okay, Dad's okay, you and I are okay, but . . Sam. ."

"Hey, Steve's got Sam. She'll be okay, too."

(Sam, too, has been running on adrenaline and, now that the crisis is seemingly over, she finds that she's actually tired. When they get home, Steve suggests that they go for a swim, but Sam tells him she'd really like to take a nap. That works for Steve and within three minutes of getting home, they've both slipped out of their clothes and into their bed with Sam cradled safely in her husband's muscular arms. So tired is she that Sam is fast asleep in less than a minute. . .

Libby is still feeling the pull of the anesthesia and sends Mike home to take a nap. He probably hasn't made it to the parking lot before Libby drifts off . . .

_**Floating to consciousness, she feels her husband's warm, strong hand gripping hers tightly as well as the warm wetness of his tears falling on their joined hand. Why on Earth is he crying? And then it hits her . . . **_

_**They were at a picnic with his SEALs and their wives. It was a beautiful day with plenty of sunshine, good food, and the sound of laughter. The children's' laughter was especially light-hearted as they ran and played in the surf. She was talking with Celia Rawlinson and another of the wives at one of the tables while Mike was playing touch football with the guys on the team and some of the older children. **_

_**She stood up to walk a little closer to the area where the football game was being played, stretch her legs a little bit, and it hit her. The pain was excruciatingly sharp; like a knife had been plunged into her back. She had screamed and then crumpled to the ground as her vision faded to black.**_

_**Opening her eyes, she looks up to see Mike's tear-ravaged face looking down at her; fear etched deeply into his features. Swiping at his eyes with his free hand, he tries his best to offer her a smile.**_

"_**It's happened again, hasn't it, Mike?"**_

"_**You're going to be fine, Libby. The doctor said you should be able to go home in a couple of days."**_

"_**It's not going to be fine, Mike, I lost our baby!"**_

"_**Sweetheart, please don't do this."**_

"_**I lost our baby, Mike! You can't expect me to just say, 'oh, well', and move on."**_

"_**I don't, Libby, I just. . . I love you so much, Sweetheart. I can't stand to see you hurting like this!"**_

_**And then there had been a few moments of complete silence as she realized that, while she was hurting, Mike was also in a great deal of pain. In that moment, it hit her that she was acting like a selfish, spoiled brat. This big, strong, brave man, a Navy SEAL for goodness sake, had been reduced to tears by the loss of their baby. Feeling totally ashamed of herself, she had reached up to gently touch his handsome face.**_

"_**Oh, Mike, I am so sorry! I never meant to hurt you like this!"**_

"_**You haven't hurt me, Libby; it's not your fault. Sometimes, these things just happen."**_

"_**This is the fourth baby I've miscarried! There has to be something wrong with me; it's my fault."**_

"_**Stop it, Libby! The doctor has explained this to both of us. There's no reason that we can't have a healthy baby; at least, none that they can find."**_

"_**Then why have I had four miscarriages, Mike? Explain that to me."**_

"_**I can't. I just know that this is not your fault."**_

_**The doctor had told them that they could try again in a few months, but Libby hadn't been sure she wanted to try again. Four different times she had watched her husband's eyes light up with joy and four different times she had watched them fill with tears. She had carried this last baby the longest; twelve weeks. She had thought that, this time, she would be able to carry the baby to term. Now, well, now she's no longer sure that she wants to put either of them through this kind of pain again. . . **_

(Libby awakens with a start and it takes her a moment to remember why she's lying in a hospital bed. When she does, relief and shame flood through her. The dream she had was so real and she discovers that there are tears on her face; tears shed for yet another lost child. And then she feels the shame more intensely because, after her fourth miscarriage, she had almost been foolish enough to deny both her and Mike the chance to have a child of their own. She had almost denied Caroline her life.

Shaking off the uncomfortable feelings, Libby retrieves the phone from her bedside table and calls her husband. Suddenly, she has a strong urge to see not only Mike, but her children and grandchild, as well.)


	27. Chapter 27

"**FOREVER AND ALWAYS"**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

**Title: "Forever and Always"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #5 in the Salvation Series. Sam/Steve, Caroline/Danny, Kono/Tony, Chin/Lana and the rest of the gang!**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the sole property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 24, 2011**

(Steve awakens to the sensation of Sam's hand tracing lazy circles on his back while her mouth is dropping soft kisses on his neck. She realizes he's awake and licks her way up to his mouth. He's instantly hard as a rock and has her beneath him before she can blink; his mouth fused to hers. His hands are everywhere; her breasts, her hips, the curve of her back, tangling in her silky hair. Sam's nails scrape down the hard muscles of his shoulders and back and she eagerly cradles his weight between her thighs. Her breath is coming in short, raspy gasps and her every movement is tinged with desperation. Tearing her mouth from his, Sam hoarsely begs Steve to take her and sinks her nails in his bottom to emphasize her words. He's never seen her like this before; a sense of urgency radiates off her in waves. Desperation and need drive her to frantically plead with him and he can deny her nothing. Slipping inside her, Steve catches the fever that's consuming her and sets a furious pace that Sam has no problem matching. Within minutes, her cries fill the air as she finds release. His heart racing, Steve follows her over the edge and it is several, long minutes before either of them can speak. When he is finally capable of making an intelligible sound, Steve rolls on his side and props himself on an elbow; dropping soft kisses on Sam's sweat-slickened skin.)

"Sam, not that I'm complaining, Sweetheart, but what was that?"

"I wanted you, Sailor; really badly."

"Ah. . . Better?"

"Absolutely! Well, at least for the next, oh, five or ten minutes. Then, I was thinking we could . . "

"Oh, no, you don't. We did things your way this time, but we're going to do them my way next time, and I can promise you that you will most assuredly be begging again before I'm through."

"Oooo, promises, promises."

"You bet your six! 'Course, what I have in mind is going to take a while so maybe we should wait until after we go see your mom tonight to execute that particular op."

"Bring it, Lieutenant Commander."

"Really, Sam, with the rank thing again?"

(At Libby's request, Mike called Rachel and asked if he could pick Grace up and take her to see Libby. Rachel was agreeable and now the little girl is sitting in the front, passenger seat of her Grandpa's truck as they drive to the hospital. Libby had warned Mike that she had not given Grace any specific information about why she was going to the hospital, but doesn't want the child to be traumatized by the bandages Libby's hospital gown doesn't hide. When Mike asked his wife what he should tell their granddaughter, Libby had just laughed in that sweet way of hers and told him, "You're an Admiral and a SEAL, dear, I'm sure you'll think of something." So here they are, just him and Grace, about five minutes away from the base hospital, and he _still_ hasn't thought of a way to explain Libby's bandages. Grace, however, brings up the subject of Libby's tests before Mike has a chance to formulate a game plan.)

"Is Grandma okay, Grandpa?"

""Your grandmother's just fine, Grace. They did the tests this morning, and she came through them with flying colors."

"What kind of tests did she have?"

"Um, well, Grace, you see, . . ."

"It's okay, Grandpa. Mommy told me that Grandma had to have 'girl tests' so you don't have to explain it if you don't want to. I mean, you know, since you're a guy and all."

(In spite of himself, Mike has to work to hide the grin that's threatening. Who would have thought that a nine year old girl could make a big, bad SEAL speechless? Then again, he's seen Grace put Steve on the spot a time or two, so why should he be any different?)

"Thank you, Grace. Grandma did have some 'girl tests', and, yes, being a guy makes it a little uncomfortable for me to talk about it. Maybe you can ask Grandma about her tests when we get there."

"Can we take Grandma a present?"

"As a matter of fact, young lady, I thought we'd stop at a florist on the way to the hospital and get Grandma some flowers. You may pick them out."

"Cool! Can we get her a teddy bear, too? He could keep her company at night while she's in the hospital."

"Yeah, Grace, we can get her a teddy bear, too."

(The sound of giggling is the first indication Libby has that her husband and granddaughter are outsider her door. Libby smiles as she realizes that she would know that giggle anywhere. Grace has moved into and taken over Libby's heart without either of them truly realizing that it's happened. Sure enough, the door to her room slowly opens and Grace's beautiful, little face peeks around its bulk. When she spies her Grandma, her pigtails go flying as she hurries into the room carrying a huge teddy bear. Libby can't help but laugh because the stuffed animal is nearly as big as Grace. Mike is right behind Grace carrying a vase of beautiful pink roses and baby's breath, and he is very glad to see that Libby seems to be feeling well.)

"Hi, Grandma, look what Grandpa and I brought you! You can name him whatever you want!"

"Thank you, Grace, but how do you know it's a him?"

"Well, because he has a yellow bow around his neck instead of a pink or blue one, he doesn't have any little bows on his ears, and 'cause he just looks like a boy."

"Ah, well, then he must be a boy. What do you think I should call him?"

"Well . . . Why don't we wait and ask Mom and Danno and Aunt Sam and Uncle Steve what they think you should name him?"

"Sounds like a plan. Why don't you sit him in that chair over there by the window?"

"Okay, Grandma."

"Thank you for my bear, Grace."

"You're welcome, Grandma."

"Hey, don't I get any of the credit?"

"Of course, you do, dear. The roses are beautiful, thank you."

"The roses don't even come close to your beauty, Libby."

"Oh, Mike, I do love you."

"And I love you."

"So that's where Aunt Sam and Uncle Steve get it from."

(Libby and Mike are rather caught up in the moment they're sharing and it takes both of them a minute to fully register what Grace just said. When they do, they exchange an amused glance and Mike decides to ask Grace to elaborate.)

"What was that, Grace?"

"Aunt Sam and Uncle Steve are always saying stuff like that to each other, and when Uncle Steve says something really. . . full of sugar to Aunt Sam, she gets that 'awwww' look on her face, and then Uncle Steve kisses her and her knees quit working and he has to hold her up, and, well, now I know how come they act like that . . They've been watching you."

(Libby and Mike look at each other with expressions of amused horror on their faces as they struggle with the laughter that is threatening to erupt from both of them. Yep, they're so busted and they both know it. Mike, however, has a couple of questions for his granddaughter.)

"What does 'full of sugar' mean, Grace?"

"You know, Grandpa, something really, really, really sweet. Uncle Steve says stuff that's full of sugar to Aunt Sam all the time. And then she gets that 'awww' look on her face and then Uncle Steve kisses her, and. . ."

'Yes, Grace, we know; her knees quit working."

"Yeah. How come the Navy lets Aunt Sam keep flying when her knees don't work sometimes, Grandpa?"

(And, this time, Mike just can't help himself and his deep laughter flows through the room as he picks Grace up and gives her a hug and kiss on the cheek.)

"One of these days, Grace, when you're older, you and I are going to sit down and have a long talk."

"How much older, Grandpa?"

"A lot, Grace, a lot."


	28. Chapter 28

"**FOREVER AND ALWAYS"**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

**Title: "Forever and Always"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #5 in the Salvation Series. Sam/Steve, Caroline/Danny, Kono/Tony, Chin/Lana and the rest of the gang!**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the sole property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 24, 2011**

(Caroline and Danny arrive at the hospital that evening to find Libby sitting up in a chair and a huge, brown teddy bear with a green ribbon around its neck lying in her bed. Grace is sitting in a chair next to her grandmother while Mike is sitting on the loveseat near the window and they are all three studying the bear in the bed intently. Danny sits a vase of yellow gladiolas next to the pink roses on Libby's bedside table and then gives his daughter and mother-in-law hugs. Caroline takes a seat next to her father and tries to figure out what's so interesting about the bear.)

"So, what are we doing here?"

"We're trying to decide what to name Grandma's bear, Mom."

"Oh, I see. Well, what have you come up with?"

"Nothing, yet. We don't want to name him anything silly like 'Teddy' or 'Smokey', or 'Yogi', but we don't know what to call him."

"Hmmm. Well, maybe we should name him something that will remind your grandmother who gave him to her every time she looks at him."

"What a splendid idea, Caroline! What do you suggest?"

"Well, Mom, I don't know . . . Let's see. Grace is sweet, adorable, cute, cuddly, very smart, angelic,. . ."

"Careful, Gorgeous, you'll give Grace ideas."

"Danny Williams, Grace is entirely too smart to let flattery go to her head. Besides, every word I just said about her is true."

"Well, yeah, but _you're_ sweet, adorable, cute, cuddly, very smart, and angelic, too."

"Oh, Romeo."

(And Caroline is looking at Danny like Sam looks at Steve sometimes, and Grace doesn't miss a beat.)

"Now Mom and Danno are doing it, Grandpa!"

"Yes, they are, Grace. As I said, one of these days you and I are going to have a long talk."

"Mom? Do _your_ knees quit working when Daddy kisses you?"

"Absolutely, Grace, no doubt about it."

(Looking from her grandmother to her mom and back then at all of them, Grace screws up her little face in concentration before finally making a statement that has them all laughing.)

"Grown ups are silly sometimes."

(Sam and Steve pick this moment to walk into the room and Steve, seeing that Libby's bedside table is full, sets the vase of purple orchids on the window sill. Sam, taking one look at the huge teddy bear in Libby's bed, smiles and looks around the room questioningly.)

"Who's this?"

"That, dear, is a gift from my granddaughter. His name is 'Angel' because he was given to me by one."

"Good job, Nugget. You have excellent taste."

(Grace, however, is still thinking over what her mom and grandmother just shared with her, and she gives Sam a hug and, leaving her little arms around Sam's neck, looks her in the eye; her expression grave and her voice solemn.)

"I want to apologize for teasing you about your bad knees, Aunt Sam. Turns out Mom and Grandma have bad knees, too."

(Half an hour later, Kono and Tony and Lana and Chin join the group in Libby's room, also bearing beautiful bouquets of flowers. It's a good thing that Libby's room is rather large because it's very quickly becoming crowded. Grace was quick to give Lana and her Uncle Chin hugs when they came in, and Tony also gets one, but the little girl skids to a stop just before she reaches Kono. Looking somewhat puzzled, Kono looks down at Grace who has an uncertain look on her face.)

"Don't I get a hug, too, Grace?"

"I'd like to give you a hug, Kono, but Mommy said your baby's in your tummy and I don't want to hurt it."

"Oh, Sweetie, you won't hurt the baby. Promise."

"Are you sure there's a baby in there? 'Cause my friend Betsy's mom is going to have a baby and her tummy's really big."

"I'm positive there's a baby in my tummy, Grace, but my baby's really tiny right now. As he or she gets bigger, so will my tummy."

"Oh. When are you going to have your baby, Kono?"

"In about seven months."

"That long?"

"Seven months really isn't a long time, Grace. The baby will be here before you know it."

"What are you going to name your baby?"

"Well, Tony and I haven't really talked about that yet. We don't even know if we're having a boy or a girl, yet."

"Oh. Maybe you'll have one of each!"

(All of the adults have been smiling fondly as Grace has been questioning Kono, but Steve flat out laughs at the expression on Tony's face and the fact that the SEAL has paled considerably at Grace's comment. In fact, Tony's starting to turn a little green and Mike pushes a chair under him before gently pushing the young man down. Kono, however, never misses a beat.)

"Twins would be exciting, Grace."

"Yes, they would. If you had twins, then you and Tony would both have a baby to hold."

(Tony turns even greener and Danny now joins Steve in laughing at the young man's expense. Caroline, however, has had enough of them teasing Tony, and attempts to change the topic of conversation.)

"So, have you two decided on a date, yet, Lana?"

"We're thinking about a couple of different dates, but haven't picked one yet. I have to find out how many vacation days I have and see when I can take them. Chin's being wonderful about it, though."

(Lana looks up at her fiancé with a loving smile on her face, and Kono finally notices her husband's slightly pained expression. Walking over to him, she gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and looks at him with love in her beautiful, brown eyes. Grace, her face a study in confusion, looks up at her Grandpa.)

"Now Kono and Lana are doing it, Grandpa."

(But before Mike can respond, Libby smiles up at her husband and then back at her granddaughter.)

"Let me share a little secret with you, Grace. _My_ knees quit working when your Grandpa kisses me, too."


	29. Chapter 29

"**FOREVER AND ALWAYS"**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE**

**Title: "Forever and Always"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #5 in the Salvation Series. Sam/Steve, Caroline/Danny, Kono/Tony, Chin/Lana and the rest of the gang!**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the sole property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 24, 2011**

(Libby is thoroughly enjoying having everyone visit with her and Grace is having a fine time herself. Finally, however, a nurse comes in and shoos everyone out except Mike. Danny and Caroline volunteer to take Grace back to Rachel's so that Mike can spend more time with Libby and, after hugs all around, they are finally alone. Angel the bear has been moved to one of the chairs near the window for the night and Mike helps his wife get settled comfortably back in her bed. He starts to move to a chair beside her, but Libby asks him to sit on the side of her bed instead.)

"I'm so glad all of the children came to visit tonight, and Grace, well, she truly is an angel."

"Yes, she is. You're a remarkable woman, Libby Thrasher. You had major surgery this morning, and tonight you entertained a room full of people."

"My surgery wasn't as major as it could have been, and I spent time with my family, Mike. There's a big difference. I wouldn't trade one second of this evening for anything in the world. We're very blessed, you know."

"Yes, Libby, I do know, but I think I'm the most blessed because I have you."

"We have each other, Mike, forever and always."

"Forever and always."

(Caroline and Danny are driving home from the hospital when Caroline has a fit of giggles as they are stopped at a traffic light. Danny, thankful that his wife isn't quite as tense as she was earlier, glances over at her with a grin on his face.)

"What?"

"I'm just thinking about the expression on poor Tony's face when Grace mentioned the possibility of twins. Bless his heart, I thought he was going to toss his cookies right then and there."

"Yeah, and the man calls himself a SEAL."

"And I suppose you weren't the least bit nervous when Rachel was pregnant with Grace."

"I was scared to death."

(And now it's Caroline's turn to be surprised at Danny's quiet admission.)

"You were?"

"Yeah. I kept thinking about all the things that could go wrong. I nearly drove Rachel nuts fussing over her constantly."

"Well, obviously, she didn't kill you."

"No, but she probably wanted to."

"When did you figure it out?"

"The first time I felt Grace move. I was in the bedroom we were turning into a nursery standing up on a ladder painting, and Rachel was in the kitchen cooking dinner. I heard her scream and nearly broke my leg getting off that ladder and into the kitchen. When I got there, Rachel was standing in the middle of the room holding her stomach and there was this incredulous look on her face. She grabbed my hand and put it on her stomach, Grace kicked, and I fell in love right then and there."

(Danny's expression has softened as he's been talking and Caroline feels a twinge of jealousy for just a moment. Reminding herself that her husband is talking about his daughter and not his ex-wife, she takes a deep breath and tries to shake the negative feelings. Danny, smart man that he is, sees the slight narrowing of Caroline's eyes and knows exactly what's running through his wife's head at the moment. Leaning over to drop a quick kiss on her forehead, he gives her a sweet smile.)

"Just like I'm going to fall in love with our children."

(By the time they get home, Tony's color is almost back to normal. Kono has had a hard time keeping a straight face because, after Grace mentioned twins, Tony had a slightly dazed look for the remainder of their visit with Libby. Kono has just slipped a pale blue, lacy nightgown over her head when she feels her husband's strong arms slide around her waist and pull her back against his muscular chest. Tony's hand slowly and ever so gently splays across her lower abdomen and his voice is full of amazement.)

"Hey, little guy, I'm your Daddy."

"Tony, what are you doing?"

"Talking to the baby, K. Shhh. You know, your mother gets to spend a lot of time with you because, well, you're inside of her, but I want you to know that Daddy loves you, too."

"Tony . . ."

"Shh! I won't really get to spend much time with you until you're born, but, once you get here, you and I are going to do everything together. Promise."

"Tony, I'm not positive, but I don't think the baby can hear, let alone understand you, Sweetie."

"Hey, he's our baby, K. He knows exactly who I am and what I'm saying."

"He?"

"Or she."

"Does it matter?"

"Not in the least. Boy or girl; I'm good either way."

(And Kono turns her head to look up and back at her husband with a perfectly straight face.)

"And if it's twins?"

"Then_ they_ know their Daddy loves them."

(Lana and Chin decide to have a late dinner after visiting Libby and are soon sitting at a back table in their favorite Italian restaurant.)

"I'm so glad Libby's doing well, and her prognosis is excellent."

"Yeah, but they're still going to have to keep a close eye on her, Chin. It's going to be a while before she's completely in the clear."

"I know, but . . .It could have been a lot worse."

"True. . . You know, Libby is such a strong woman and Mike obviously adores her. I mean, they've been married thirty-five years and they still look at each other like they're newlyweds."

"Is there a time limit on being newlyweds?"

"What?"

"I said, is there a time limit on being newlyweds? When two people love each other the way Libby and Mike do, well, it's pretty amazing. . . What are you grinning about, Lana?"

"Oh, I was just thinking . . . We'll still be newlyweds in thirty-five years, too."


	30. Chapter 30

"**FOREVER AND ALWAYS"**

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

**Title: "Forever and Always"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #5 in the Salvation Series. Sam/Steve, Caroline/Danny, Kono/Tony, Chin/Lana and the rest of the gang!**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the sole property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 24, 2011**

**A/N: Warning! The next couple of chapters are NOT for the faint-hearted! Enjoy! Michelle**

(As soon as they get home, Sam tells Steve she's going to soak in a hot tub for a while, gives him a kiss on the cheek, and heads up the stairs. She does not see the sensual smile that slowly spreads across his face as he makes a beeline for the kitchen before heading upstairs himself.

Ten minutes later, Sam is lying in a tub of hot, steamy water into which she has added gardenia-scented bubble bath. With her neck supported by a soft bath pillow, her hair casually thrown up with a clip, and her eyes closed as she allows the hot water to ease away the stress of the day, Sam begins to relax. One of her favorite C.D.s is playing softly so she doesn't hear the bathroom door open nor is she aware that Steve has slipped into the room until she feels his hands on her shoulders. A smile plays around her lips as his strong fingers knead her shoulders and neck oh so slowly. His mouth hovers just above hers and he's whispering to her; telling her _exactly_ what he's going to do to her. As his hands work their magic, his tongue runs around the shell of one ear, he nibbles on her earlobe, presses soft kisses down the side of her neck, nips at the juncture of her shoulder and neck and just when she starts to emit soft, low moans, he stops. Everything. Completely. Sam's eyes snap open and she lifts her head to see why he stopped. Steve, looking very calm and in control, is casually leaning against the counter pouring wine into a glass. Sam starts to open her mouth to protest the loss of his hands and mouth, but he raises an eyebrow and shoots her a look that tells her she needs to lie back like a good girl and be patient. Reluctantly, Sam settles back against the back of the tub but she never breaks eye contact with Steve. The man is completely infuriating! Here he's gone and gotten her all hot and bothered and he's calmly standing there drinking wine like he could care less.

Steve is thoroughly enjoying himself. His beautiful, sexy wife is soaking in a tub of steamy, gardenia-scented water and, although the bubbles are preventing him from seeing her bare curves, he well knows every inch of his wife's body. He also knows that she is highly aroused at the moment but he has no intention of getting in a hurry. They have all night, no one has to go in to work in the morning, and he intends to make the most of it. Steve fully intends to seduce his wife very, very slowly and use every trick in the book to make her so hot for him that she is begging him to take her before he even breaks a sweat. He is thoroughly convinced that he can maintain his composure and control of himself while making Sam lose hers. Shooting her the sexy little grin that he knows drives her crazy, the thought, _**let her try to pull rank now**_**, **crosses Steve's mind as he tops off the wine and very slowly walks toward the tub.

Sam sees the sexy, little grin spread across Steve's face and her pulse jumps up another notch. The sight of him leaning against the counter his ankles crossed as well as his arms; one hand casually holding the glass of wine and bringing it to his sensual mouth every so often as he sends heated glances her way is definitely getting to her. It doesn't matter that he's fully dressed down to his boots, Sam, too, well knows every inch of Steve's body. She is fully aware what the strong, corded muscles of his thighs feel like, how the muscles of his shoulders and back ripple beneath her fingers when he is making love to her, how wickedly wonderful the heavy weight of his body feels on hers, and how his large, strong hands can turn her to putty in moments. And his mouth. . . God, she's growing faint just thinking about his sinfully amazing mouth. Steve McGarrett's mouth should be licensed as a deadly weapon; it can kill with pleasure but, oh, what a way to die! As Steve walks slowly toward the tub, Sam's breath hitches as she anticipates what is about to happen and she shivers slightly.)

"Cold, Sam?"

"Far from it."

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you."

"I said I'm fine."

(Hoping to move things along, Sam lifts one leg out of the water and slowly slides her foot back and forth along the edge of the tub; just enough to draw Steve's attention to her bare flesh.

He stops just short of the tub and his grin widens. He knows exactly what Sam's up to but, while the sight of her beautifully shaped foot and leg, exposed from the tips of her toes all the way up to the top of her thigh, does, indeed, make his heart beat a little faster, he's not about to let her know it's affected him in any way. Taking one more sip of wine, Steve lowers his hand and offers the glass to Sam. She takes it making sure that her wet, slippery fingers softly caress his as she wraps her hand around the flute and her pink tongue darts out to lick her lips while he's looking straight at her. His eyes take in her every movement and she experiences a small thrill of triumph; she knows she has his undivided attention. Steve watches as Sam's hand brings the wine glass to her full lips and she drinks the potent wine. Her berry-colored lips are wet from the wine and he badly wants to taste those lips; to plunge his tongue into her warm mouth and duel with hers, but he forces himself to wait.)


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE**

**Title: "Forever and Always"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #5 in the Salvation Series. Sam/Steve, Caroline/Danny, Kono/Tony, Chin/Lana and the rest of the gang!**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the sole property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 25, 2011**

(A fleeting sense of uncertainty skitters across Sam's heart as Steve, still looking perfectly composed stares down at her. His expression has not changed one iota and his body is still loose and relaxed but Sam isn't finished yet. Tipping the glass back, she finishes the wine and holds the empty glass out to the tall, dark, and incredibly sexy man standing mere inches from her. Sending him a beguiling smile, Sam lets her head fall back to expose the slender column of her throat and allows her eyes to close. She is well aware of the erotic picture she presents with the sudsy, steamy water barely covering her full breasts and her lips slightly parted. Steve apparently wants to play. Well, two can play this game and Sam fully intends to win.

Steve takes the now-empty wine glass from Sam's hand and casually walks back to the counter to refill it. Again taking the first sip, he takes the two steps to the tub and easily and noiselessly shifts to sit on the floor beside the tub. Dipping his index finger into the wine, he runs his wine-dampened finger over Sam's lips; first the upper one and then the lower. Her tongue automatically darts out to sweep over her lips but he withdraws his finger before she can make contact. Her eyes open halfway and, while she is showing no outward sign that she's the least bit affected by the game they're playing, he sees desire in the emerald green depths. His mouth curves upward as he notices that her pupils are slightly dilated and his confidence is bolstered.)

"What are you doing, Steve?"

"Watching my incredibly beautiful wife taking a bath."

"Taking a bath usually involves using a bath sponge."

"So it does."

(Handing Sam the glass of wine, Steve casually reaches up and retrieves the sponge Sam uses from the small shelf in the tile wall. Dipping it into the soapy water, he gently picks up her foot that's resting on the edge of the tub and begins to slowly slide it from her toes all the way up to her inner thigh. Sam's facial expression never changes and she never breaks eye contact with Steve, but she is frantically running calculus equations in her head in a futile effort to keep her mind off what he's doing. Once again, he dips the sponge into the water and then picks up her free hand and slowly slides the sponge from her fingertips up to her shoulder. Dipping it a third time, he runs it over both collar bones and the tops of her breasts. Sam has switched from calculus to quantum physics and is literally gritting her teeth, but she still doesn't move or make a sound.

Steve is extremely thankful that Sam cannot see the lower half of his body because he would be so busted if she could. Although he sees the desire in her eyes, she still hasn't so much as moved a muscle. There is no way she's as unaffected by his touch as she wants him to believe. He slowly and gently repeats his actions with her opposite leg and arm; his eyes never leaving hers. By now, Sam has finished off the second glass of wine and Steve takes the empty glass from her and sets it on the floor by the tub. There is no need for more wine; they're both becoming intoxicated by one another.

Before Steve can move the sponge over her breasts and torso, Sam smiles softly while gently pushing his hand away and sitting up.) 

"Something wrong, Beautiful?"

"Water's getting cold, Sailor."

"Really? If anything I would have thought it was getting warmer."

(But Sam just shoots him a little smile as she starts to push herself up and out of the tub. Steve, not wanting her to see how aroused he is just yet, grabs a bath blanket and holds it open in front of him for her to step into. Raising one eyebrow, she does just that and shivers slightly when he nips lightly at the back of her exposed neck. Taking the ends of the large towel from his hands, Sam wraps it around her wet body and holds it in place with one hand while pulling the clip from her hair with the other as she walks from the bathroom into their bedroom. Steve doesn't miss a beat as he follows her grabbing a bottle of her gardenia-scented body lotion on his way out of the bathroom.

The few seconds it takes her to walk from the bathroom into their bedroom has given Sam a slight reprieve to get her traitorous body under control. Taking a couple of deep breaths, Sam stops on her side of their bed and suddenly realizes that she doesn't have the slightest idea of what to do now.

Steve allows himself a small smirk as he watches Sam walk toward her side of their bed and stop short. Oh yeah, she's rattled; big time. Moving up behind her, he slides one arm around her slender waist and nuzzles her neck. The silkiness of her hair and the scent of gardenias tickling his nose ramp up his desire and his control slips a couple of notches. Tossing the bottle of lotion on the bed, he reaches up and gently grasps her wrist. Tugging gently, he loosens her hold on the towel and it falls to the floor to puddle at their feet. Releasing her wrist, he immediately moves his hand up to cup her breast and brushes his thumb across her already erect nipple. Her sudden, sharp gasp causes him to smile against the satiny skin of her neck and he tightens his arm around her waist as he feels her knees begin to give.

Damn it! She has got to get a grip! Her involuntary reaction to what Steve's doing to her just gave him the upper hand. Okay, Sam, you may have lost _that_ battle, but you haven't lost the war!


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO**

**Title: "Forever and Always"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #5 in the Salvation Series. Sam/Steve, Caroline/Danny, Kono/Tony, Chin/Lana and the rest of the gang!**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the sole property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 25, 2011**

(Turning toward Steve, Sam places both palms on his chest and gently pushes him away. The knowing smirk on his face quickly disappears when he sees the challenge in her eyes. Deciding that a temporary retreat is in order to regroup, and wanting to hide his arousal, Steve turns and bends over to retrieve the bottle of lotion.)

"After the last couple of days, I'm sure you've got some kinks in your neck and back. Lay down, Sam, and I'll give you a back rub."

"You sure that's _all_ you want to give me, Steve?"

"Don't you want a back rub, Sam?"

"Didn't say that, and stop answering a question with a question."

"Lay down, Sam."

(Giving him a look that indicates she knows exactly what he's doing, Sam complies, but takes her sweet time doing it. Never breaking eye contact, she slowly inches one knee up onto the mattress and then stops. Sliding her knee back off the bed, she turns to face him in all her naked glory. Raking his heated gaze down her body, Steve feels tiny beads of sweat beginning to break out on his forehead, but he doesn't move so much as a centimeter when her hands come up and start unbuttoning his shirt. When she finishes with the last button, Sam shoves the shirt off his shoulders and allows her gaze to run appreciatively over his sculptured arms and six-pack abs. When her hand reaches for his belt, he still doesn't move; merely raises one eyebrow questioningly.)

"I'm completely naked, Steve; it's only fair that you are, too."

(His only response is to allow a slow smile to spread across his face. Sam continues what she was doing and soon has his belt undone and his pants unzipped. Pushing both his pants and shorts down over his hips, Sam nearly loses it when his erection is freed. The mere sight of her extremely sexy husband never fails to send her pulse racing, but the sight of his nude, _fully aroused_ body almost sends her over the edge and he hasn't even touched her yet! Well, not really. Shoving him backward so that he is forced to sit on the side of the bed, Sam sits on her knees and removes his boots and socks. When the second sock hits the floor, Sam smirks up at Steve and he realizes she has outmaneuvered him; for the moment.

Licking her lips, Sam lifts Steve's right foot and licks her way from his heel up the bottom of his foot until she can suck on his toes one by one. There it is! Finally, _**finally**_ the all-knowing, all-mighty, "Mr. Self-Control" himself is losing it! Moving her mouth over his instep, Sam starts to lick her way up his ankle as one of her hands moves toward his knee; her nails lightly raking the sensitive flesh on the back of his leg. The knuckles on both Steve's hands are white from gripping the bedclothes and he's gritting his teeth so hard he's surprised he hasn't broken some of them by now. But Steve McGarrett is a very determined man most of the time, and this is no exception. He immediately sends his thoughts back in time groping for

something, anything to think about other than his drop-dead gorgeous wife's hot, wet tongue stroking his bare flesh. There it is, an op his SEAL team ran in Afghanistan a few years ago on which he ended up, hunkered down for three, full days in a little slice of Hell which was, in fact, an open sewage pit at one end of an Al Qaeda stronghold. The filthy, foul-smelling things that were literally dumped on top of him day in and day out in the sweltering sun kept him from eating properly for nearly a week afterward. Yeah, this ought to do the trick. Let Sam do her worst, because . . . Damn it! Who the Hell is he kidding? _**Nothing**_ can take his mind off what his beautiful, but dangerous, wife is doing to him!

Slowly trailing hot, wet kisses up one of Steve's legs in the direction of his erection, Sam glances up and is filled with enormous power at the expression on his devastatingly handsome face. A tick in his jaw, his mouth set in a grim line the skin around it white, his steely-eyed gaze, and the taut muscles of his abdomen flexing involuntarily tell her all she needs to know. Yes, indeed, she has him almost exactly where she wants him and a small smile curves her lips upward. Her hand begins to move toward his manhood, but he grabs her wrist in a vise-like grip when it is mere centimeters from its target. Sitting back on her heels, Sam looks him directly in the eye and smirks.

For a few moments, neither of them moves; they simply lock gazes and stare at one another. Steve's respirations are very shallow and he struggles mightily to control his breathing. Sam's pulse is pounding furiously beneath his fingers, and she, too, is experiencing trouble breathing.

She _is not_ going to be the first one to cave; not this time! She can do this; it's about to kill her, but she can do this! All she has to do is hold out just as little longer and he's toast. Concentrate, Sam!

Oh, no, you don't, Sam! I see that determined little gleam in your beautiful eyes. You think you've got me right where you want me, don't you? You think you're so damned irresistible. . . . Well, Hell, you are, but I _am_ going to win this fight, Sweetheart! I know you like a book, inside and out. You, Samantha Murdock McGarrett have one weakness and I know exactly what that weakness is; me.

The air is charged with raw, sexual energy, both of them are tightly strung to the point that their bodies are nearly vibrating. Something shifts; their minds begin to run along the same thoughts; almost as if their neural pathways were linked with one another. Sam, although certainly not giving an inch, speaks first; her voice low and sexy.)

"Tell me again why we're fighting this war, Steve."

"I'm not sure anymore, Sam."

"Well, damn."

"Exactly."


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE **

**Title: "Forever and Always"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #5 in the Salvation Series. Sam/Steve, Caroline/Danny, Kono/Tony, Chin/Lana and the rest of the gang!**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the sole property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 25, 2011**

(A good military commander knows when to initiate an offensive, when to implement a tactical retreat, and when to cease hostilities and negotiate a truce or call it a draw. The latter appears to be the best option in the McGarrett's bedroom at the moment and they both know it.

Steve desperately wants Sam, and Sam feels an incredible ache low in her body that's sheer torture, yet neither of them wants to make the first move. And then, it just doesn't matter anymore. They move at the same time and she is in his arms. Both of them come alive, his mouth captures hers in a searing kiss, their hands are all over each other; touching, exploring, caressing, stroking. Sam throws her head back with a gasp and Steve's mouth is right there trailing hot, wet kisses down the slender column of her throat; his teeth nipping her tender flesh and then his tongue soothing the sting and causing goose bumps to rise on her skin. His mouth latches onto her breast and he grazes her nipple with his teeth, she reaches down and wraps her fingers around his hard, hot manhood; the silky steel pulsating in her hand, and she hears his sudden, sharp intake of breath. Her knees turn to rubber and, if were not for his muscular arm around her waist, she would melt to the floor. His other hand moves to knead the breast his mouth is not worshipping and small jolts of electricity shoot through her. Her nails rake gently over the sensitive skin covering his erection and he nearly jumps out of his skin. Sweeping her up into his arms, he lays her in the middle of their bed and quickly covers her shapely curves with his body. Sam welcomes his heavy weight eagerly. She shifts so that he is cradled between her thighs as his mouth leaves her breast and moves down to her stomach. Sam is nearly delirious as he moves lower and lower down her body.

Steve is in intense physical pain from wanting to be inside Sam, but he doesn't ever want her to forget this night. His hands grip her hips and anchor her to the bed as he moves even lower, and Sam, knowing exactly what Steve is about to do, nearly explodes from just the thought of the pleasure he's about to inflict on her. She's finding it extremely hard to breathe and squirms restlessly. Moments later, when his mouth finds her essence, she does explode almost instantaneously; her voice horse as she screams out his name, her fingers tangled in his hair. Steve is relentless and doesn't stop what he's doing or move a muscle until she is gasping and crying out his name again, but he can take no more and moves up her body and slides into her welcoming warmth in one, fluid movement. Her back arches and she explodes around him as soon as he's fully sheathed inside her. Holding himself perfectly still, he closes his eyes and struggles to hold his release at bay as she spasms around him. Sam's head is moving from side to side on her pillow, her breath is coming in short gasps, and she is sobbing as she begs him to take her, to make her completely his once again. Steve can no longer hold back and begins to move within her. Her long, tanned legs wrap around his waist and she meets his every thrust as the tempo of their lovemaking increases. She reaches yet another pinnacle of pleasure and still he moves within her. He isn't sure where he ends and she begins and he doesn't care. He feels as if he's flying; soaring high above the clouds, hurtling toward the sun but he doesn't care if he gets burned. Sam has already marked him for life, already made him hers in every way. Sam is his best friend, his soul mate, his lover, _his wife_. There is no room for anyone else in his heart and never will be. Steve's entire body tightens and he calls her name. When she gives him her eyes, their gazes lock and he sees the pure, unadulterated love shining in her emerald green depths as he empties himself into her. Tears glisten and shimmer in her eyes at the sheer beauty of the moment. Steve's vision slowly clears and he drops soft, sweet kisses on Sam's damp face. She is light; pure, shining, light that brightens his life. She is perfection in every way. She is his and he is hers; forever and always. . .

Long minutes later, Steve shifts so that he is lying beside Sam in the center of their huge bed and pulls her into his arms. He kisses her deeply; lingeringly as his hand rub gentle circles over her back. His strong arms, like steel bands wrap around her and he holds her tightly. Seeing the tears escape her eyes and knowing she was overcome by the sweet perfection of what just happened between them, he gently wipes them from her face with his thumb.

Each time she and Steve make love, she falls that much deeper in love with this amazing man. He _is_ her other half; without him, she simply would not be able to function. Sam _knows_ in her heart, _believes_ in her heart that God created her and Steve specifically for one another. They were born for one another and there will never, ever be anyone else for her. Lying safe and secure in her husband's strong arms, Sam whispers words of love to Steve and he answers her with sweet words of love of his own.

They fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms secure in the knowledge that they belong to each other bound their strong and endless love. Their battle is over; they have both won this war.


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR**

**Title: "Forever and Always"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #5 in the Salvation Series. Sam/Steve, Caroline/Danny, Kono/Tony, Chin/Lana and the rest of the gang!**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the sole property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 25, 2011**

(Steve awakens a few hours later, still holding Sam in his arms. Glancing at the clock on his bedside table, he sees that it's 0347 hours. Looking back down at his wife's face, completely relaxed in her sleep, he smiles and a sense of fierce protectiveness and love floods through him. God but he loves this woman! She is the most precious thing in the world to him and he would do anything for her; he would die for her. He carefully kisses her forehead softly and smiles again when she mumbles a soft, "I love you, Steve" and snuggles closer to him. After Mike told him earlier what Sam had to go through when her parents died, and the way she reacted at the hospital, Steve was sure she would have nightmares during the night. Apparently, however, that is not the case and he can't help but feel at least a little responsible for her undisturbed sleep. That damned NCIS agent is another person on Steve's list of his least favorite people along with the Senator's aide who got drunk and hit Sam's parents head on. He doesn't realize that he's been frowning until Sam's sweet voice floats up to him.)

"What's the matter, Steve, you've gone all 'tall, dark, and angry' on me?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing, Beautiful, I was just thinking about something. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"'S okay. What time is it?"

"0347. Way too early to get up. Go back to sleep, Sweetheart."

"Don't want to. Want you."

"Really? 'Cause, you know, that works for me."

"'Kay, then. . . Steve?"

"Yeah, Sam?"

"Can we do it . . Gently this time?"

"Yeah, Sam."

"Not that I don't like it when we do it all hot and hard and fast, 'cause I do."

"It's okay, Sam."

"I mean, you're 'hot' all the time, but you are so incredibly '_hot_ ' when you turn into Super SEAL."

"Sam. . "

"But right now, I want to _make love_, 'kay?"

"Sam! Shut up so I can kiss you, please."

"Oops, sorry."

(This time, there are no battle strategies, no struggles to control reactions, and no attempts by either of them to outsmart the other. They take their time and their movements are slow and unhurried. Steve brings Sam to the point of no return twice before losing himself in her lush curves and going with her the last time. He once again pulls her warm, pliant body against his and neither of them awakens again until sunlight is coming in through the drapes in their bedroom. . . .

Caroline and Danny are already at the hospital when Sam and Steve arrive the next morning, and Caroline's eyes narrow ever so slightly on Sam the moment her sister walks into their mother's room. Apparently, being married to Danny has caused his smartass attitude to rub off on the beautiful redhead, because Sam and Steve haven't gotten through the door good before Caroline starts.)

"Well, you two obviously had a wonderful evening after you left here."

"'Cuse me?"

"Have you taken a good look in the mirror this morning, Sam? I swear, Steve, did you have to leave a hickey on her neck?"

(And Sam, an expression of total horror on her face, nearly trips getting to the mirror in the bathroom. Coming back out into her mother's room, Sam knows she's been played because there is no mark on her neck anywhere and she sees her father and Danny struggling to hide their laughter, Caroline grinning like the cat that got the cream, her mother sending Caroline a chastising look, and Steve smiling and shaking his head and sending her a look that says, "I cannot believe you fell for that!" Instead of blushing or looking embarrassed as her sister had hoped, however, Sam crosses her arms in front of her and looks her sister in the eye.)

"Cute, Caroline. For your information, tall, dark, and extremely sexy and I had a most excellent evening after we got home last night.. We . . . "

(But her mother quickly cuts Sam off as she realizes her two girls are about to get into a "one upping" contest that, while it probably won't bother Sam or Caroline in the least, has the potential to seriously embarrass Steve and Danny.)

"I'm sure you all had a perfectly wonderful evening after you left the hospital last night, Girls, but I'm not sure it's something your father and I need to be briefed on."

"Really, Libby, 'cause, you know, we really should make sure Steve and Danny are treating our girls properly."

"Michael Thrasher! You did not just say that!"

(But Mike accomplishes what he set out to do and that is to make them all laugh; even Libby is having a hard time maintaining a straight face.)

"Boys, let me give you a piece of advice; especially you, Danny, because you already have a daughter. Teenage girls are sneakier than an entire cell of terrorists, twice as hard to gain any useful intel on or from, and three times as dangerous, and when they grow up . . . "

(But it's Danny followed by Steve who interrupt Mike.)

"When they grow up, they become extremely beautiful, highly intelligent. . "

"Loving, caring, and totally awesome women."

(And now both Sam and Caroline are looking at their husbands with total adoration on their faces, and Steve and Danny are smiling lovingly back at their wives. Mike, a smug smirk on his face sends a "See what I did?" look towards his wife, and triumphantly sits in the chair beside her bed with a flourish. Libby returns his look with a mock frown, but her eyes communicate her love to him. Steve walks over to Libby's bed and kisses her on the cheek and Libby does not miss the expression on his face when he sneaks a look at Sam. The man worships the ground her daughter walks on and Libby couldn't be any happier. Glancing over at Danny and seeing the very same look in his eyes when he looks at Caroline, Libby's heart swells even more. No matter what happens, she will never, ever have to worry about either one of her girls.)

"How're you feeling this morning, Libby?"

"I actually feel pretty good this morning, Steve. My doctor has been in and reiterated that the procedure went well and said that my blood work, which they woke me up at 0500 to draw, looked good. . . They want to start the radiation treatments today. He said that I might experience some localized discomfort and fatigue, but, hopefully, there won't be any major side effects from the treatments. They'll do the first five while I'm still an inpatient and then the rest on an out-patient basis over the next five or six weeks. I'll have five treatments a week and each treatment will take about an hour including check-in and preparation time. If all goes well, one round of radiation therapy should do the job, but they will, of course, be closely monitoring me for quite some time. . . I'm going to be fine, children."

"Yes, you are, Libby. Now, Caroline and I have an appointment at the bank and then with the real estate agent, and, Mike, we'll bring you copies of the available listings so the two of you can look over what's out there."

"Please do, Danny. As soon as Libby is discharged, we're going to get serious about finding a house here."

(Caroline and Danny each kiss Libby and head out to keep their appointment, and Steve drops into the chair Danny had been sitting in while Sam perches on the edge of her mother's bed and Mike resumes his seat in the chair next to Libby. Sam sheepishly offers her parents, and husband, an apology.)

"I can't believe I let Caroline play me like that; sorry."

"She hasn't been able to get away with something like that since you two were nineteen, Sam. You do realize that it's going to be a while before she lets you forget it."

"Well, yeah, Dad, but she caught me in a weak moment. Payback's going to be Hell."


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE**

**Title: "Forever and Always"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #5 in the Salvation Series. Sam/Steve, Caroline/Danny, Kono/Tony, Chin/Lana and the rest of the gang!**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the sole property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 25, 2011**

(Steve and Mike "magically" disappear from Libby's room shortly after Caroline and Danny leave, and Sam knows that her parents had apparently arranged for this to happen long before they ever reached the hospital. When it's just her and her mother, Libby takes one of Sam's hands in hers and looks lovingly at her daughter while brushing a golden blonde lock of hair out of her face.)

"I asked your father to drag Steve down to the cafeteria for coffee because I wanted to talk to you, Sam. First of all, Sweetheart, you do know the reason Caroline started picking on you as soon as you came through the door is because you are positively glowing. I don't need to know any details but am I correct in assuming that my son-in-law is responsible?"

"You are."

"Steve's a good man, Sam, and he obviously adores you. I'm so glad you have one another. It's important for me to know that you and Caroline will be taken care of after your father and I are gone."

"Whoa, Mom, I though you said you were going to be fine. I mean, you're not going to . . ."

"No! God, no, Sweetheart. I am fine. . One day, Sam, when you have your own children, you'll understand. It's important for parents to know that their children will be all right no matter what. I plan to live for a very long time, but this scare has made me realize how important it is to keep an eye on things. I've already had this talk with Caroline and now it's time to have it with you."

"Mom, if you're going to tell me I need to do regular self exams, don't worry. I always do, and I have a yearly pelvic and PAP smear."

"Good. Since you're not my biological daughter you're not as likely to get breast cancer, but Caroline's odds just shot up. I want you to do something for me, Sam. I want you to dig into your family history, your mom's and your dad's and I want you to see if there's any history of cancer, or any other catastrophic disease, to be found."

"This has really shaken you, hasn't it?"

"Of course, it has, dear, and I don't want anything to sneak up on either of you two girls."

"That's not the only reason you wanted to talk to me, Mom."

"No, Sam, it's not. I wanted to make sure you were okay. I know how hard it was for you yesterday. I know how hard it is for you every time you walk through the door of any hospital."

"It's fine, Mom. I'm fine, really."

"You're sure? No nightmares last night?"

(Sam actually blushes as she remembers exactly what happened last night.)

"No, Ma'am, no nightmares."

"I don't even want to know. Okay, then, you know that I'm here if you want or need to talk."

"I know that, Mom, but I'm good. And if I do have any nightmares, well ."

"I know. Steve will take care of you"

(Sam and her mother talk for a while longer and Steve and Mike find them giggling like teenagers when they get back to Libby's room. They discuss the remodeling Sam and Steve want to do at their house for a few minutes, but Sam's cellular phone rings during the conversation and she frowns when she looks at the caller I.D.)

"Cmdr. McGarrett . . . . Yes, Sir. . . I'm at the base hospital now, Admiral, I can be there in five. . . . Aye, aye, Sir."

"That Adm. Henderson?"

"Yeah, Sailor. I have to run over to Flight Ops for a little while; I need to take care of a little problem. Shouldn't take too long."

"Let me guess. Thorne."

"I should be gone, I don't know, an hour at the most."

"Okay, Beautiful, I'll just stay here and visit with your folks. Maybe  
>Mike and I can come up with a game plan to remodel our bathroom."<p>

(Sam kisses her mother on the cheek and hugs her father and Steve. Neither Libby nor Mike miss the sweet look Steve gives Sam when he kisses her goodbye, nor does Steve miss the concerned look on Mike's face when Sam walks out the door.)

"I certainly hope Lt. Cmdr. Thorne hasn't done something that's going to cause Sam problems."

"Thorne's an ass. He's not too happy that Sam got the promotion and CAG's position, Mike. He's been telling anyone who'll listen that the only reason she got it and he didn't is because you're her father."

"The reason Sam got the promotion and CAG's position is because she's a damned fine officer and has worked extremely hard. Adm. Henderson recommended her, and the SecNav personally made the selection."

(The stunned look on Steve's face indicates that Mike just told him something he didn't already know.)

"You didn't know."

"No, Mike, I didn't. Does Sam know?"

"No. She was deliberately not told because the SecNav usually doesn't have anything to do with promotions and didn't want anyone to think he was showing favoritism, but, because of her outstanding job performance and assistance with those arms dealers a while back, he took a personal interest in Sam. No one's actually listening to Thorne are they, Steve?"

"Of course not, but it bothers Sam just the same."

"As long as Sam continues to do her job as well as she's been doing it, she has nothing to worry about. Now, as to remodeling your bathroom, . . ."

(Sam is pissed. She's supposed to be on Emergency Leave and Joel Thorne has managed to do something to piss off Adm. Henderson and now Sam has to go straighten it out. All Adm. Henderson told her on the phone was that there was a situation with Lt. Cmdr. Thorne that he needed her assistance with, but Sam is sure that it's more than just something routine. By the time she walks into the Flight Operations building, her anger is on a very short leash. Knocking on the door frame of Adm. Henderson's office, Sam notes the irritated expression on his face as he looks at something on his desk. When he looks up and sees her, however, he smiles and stands up to direct her to one of the chairs in front of his desk.)

"Good morning, Commander. How's your mother this morning? I stopped in to see her yesterday afternoon and she looked well. Told me the good news."

"She's fine, Sir, and thank you for asking. The doctor says she should recover completely."

"Good. I'm sorry to have to call you in when you're on leave, but I need your help."

"Of course, Admiral. What do you need me to do?"


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX**

**Title: "Forever and Always"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #5 in the Salvation Series. Sam/Steve, Caroline/Danny, Kono/Tony, Chin/Lana and the rest of the gang!**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the sole property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 26, 2011**

(Two hours later, Sam gets back to the hospital looking a little rough around the edges. Anger is radiating off of her in waves, but she puts a bright smile on her face and does her best to be sociable. However, her husband, her mother, and her father are not fooled for a minute and exchange concerned looks. They choose, however, to let the subject drop as Sam obviously doesn't want to talk about it, and Steve and Mike ask for her input on the ideas they've come up with about the remodel. They talk for another half hour or so, and then Steve, seeing that Libby is tiring, offers to take his wife to lunch. They go to an open-air café not far from their house that specializes in fresh seafood and Steve waits until they are seated at an outdoor table with glasses of iced tea in front of them before he brings up the subject of Sam's visit to Flight Ops.)

"What's up, Sam?"

"Nothing I can't handle, Steve."

"Sam."

"Really, Steve, I got it."

"Talk to me, Sam."

"God, you're like a dog with a bone sometimes!"

"Sam. Talk to me."

"When Caroline and I talked with Adm. Henderson about taking Emergency Leave, we told him we'd rather not share the reason we were taking leave with the air group. I mean, after all, the tumors could have turned out to be benign and we didn't want didn't want anyone to think we were so worried about Mom that we couldn't do our jobs. Plus, Mom asked us to keep it low-key. Of course, Adm. Henderson knew what was going on, and I told Lt. Monroe because, as my Executive Officer, he needed to know the nature of my leave so he could better determine if he needed to contact me about my squadron, but no one else knew."

"Makes perfect sense to me. So what happened?"

"A new group of pilots arrived at Pearl yesterday."

"Oh, I'm so going to hurt him!"

"No, Steve, you're not. I've got this."

"Fine. Tell me."

"Joel Thorne, as acting CAG, gave them the whole 'Welcome to Pearl, here's what to expect' speech and, as is tradition, the CAG took them all out for the 'unofficial' welcome last night. Some of my pilots, including Lt. Monroe, went along to make sure Thorne didn't do or say anything he shouldn't and. . ."

"What did Thorne do, Sam?"

"He started shooting tequila, and, about four shots later, he proceeded to tell the new kids that the CAG was in Adm. Henderson's back pocket. He also said that the only reason I _was_ the CAG was because my father was an Admiral and pulled some strings, and then he told them that they should come to him, even when I got back from leave, if they needed anything. Said the only reason Caroline and I took leave was to, and I quote, 'stay in bed all day and screw our husbands'=."

"I _am so_ going to hurt him!"

"Damn it, Steve, do you want to hear this or not?"

"Sorry. Go on."

"At that point, Lt. Monroe stepped in and explained that Lt. Cmdr. Thorne wasn't feeling well and they should excuse him. He tried to get Thorne to leave, but Thorne said he was just fine and that, if Lt. Monroe didn't leave, he'd have him brought up on charges. So, Monroe left, but Lt. Cmdr. Radner was there, so _he_ tried to get Thorne to leave."

"I take it that didn't work, either."

"No, and, this morning, Thorne filed charges against both Monroe and Radner for insubordination. Told Adm. Henderson he'd go around him if the Admiral didn't submit the charges to JAG."

"He didn't!"

"He did."

"What Henderson do?"

"He told Thorne to go ahead and try to go around him, and that he was dangerously close to being brought up on charges himself. The Admiral wanted to talk to me because he wants to go ahead and tell the air group exactly why Caroline and I are on leave so he can put Thorne's accusations to rest."

"And you told him . . .?"

"I told him that Thorne was an ass, and a drunken one at that, and that it was grossly unfair to me and to Caroline to ask us to reveal something that was personal and that our mother had asked us not to, and then I told him I'd talk with Mom and Caroline and get back to him. Of course, now the new pilots all think that Caroline and I are nymphomaniacs who can't keep their minds off their husbands long enough to fly."

(Steve can't help it and a grin bursts forth on his handsome face as he reaches across the table and takes Sam's hand in his. His grin widens when he sees the anger that's evident in her emerald green eyes. Quite the little spitfire he's married too; damn, but he's a lucky man.)

"Sam, I'm sure that, between Lt. Monroe and Lt. Cmdr. Radner, and the rest of your pilots and RIOs, they'll straighten this out with the new kids. And if any of the new pilots _do_ believe Thorne, they're idiots. When they meet you and Caroline, they'll see that the two of you are outstanding officers and aviators and Thorne is an ass."

"Yeah, well, now I have to explain all this to Mom and Caroline, and, while Mom will probably just smile and say something like, 'It's all right, dear, go ahead and tell your pilots why you were on leave', Caroline's going to want to cut Thorne's balls off!"

"Yeah, she is. This is going to be good."

"Steve!"

"Sorry, just had an interesting visual for a second there."


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN**

**Title: "Forever and Always"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #5 in the Salvation Series. Sam/Steve, Caroline/Danny, Kono/Tony, Chin/Lana and the rest of the gang!**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the sole property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 26, 2011**

(Sam calls her sister and makes arrangements to meet Caroline and Danny at the hospital later in the day. Steve shoots Sam a questioning look as she ends the call.)

"Why didn't you go ahead and tell Caroline about Thorne?"

"For one thing, she sounded so excited. She and Danny got pre-approved for a loan and they've already found two houses they really like. I didn't want to bring her down, and, for another, if I wait and tell her at the hospital in front of Mom and Dad, she won't be as likely to want to break something."

"Smart woman. What are you going to do about Thorne, Sam?"

"I don't know, yet, but it'll be fine. Caroline and I are both going back on duty day after tomorrow, and I can get a better handle on things then. You know, Steve, Mom's resting and Dad's probably sacked out on the couch in her room, Caroline and Danny are looking at houses, and we don't have anywhere to be for a few hours. I was thinking . . ."

(And seeing the suggestive little grin on Sam's face, Steve's heart rate quickens. She is slowly dragging her index finger down his arm, and her nail gently scraping his skin is sending a definite message to his groin.)

"What were you thinking, Sam?"

"Oh, I don't know. . Maybe we could find something. . Interesting to do for the next couple of hours."

"Oh, yeah, Beautiful, I can think of a _lot_ of interesting things we can do for the next few hours. Just let me get the check and we can head home."

"Home? Um, Steve, I was thinking we could go look at new tubs."

"Tubs?"

"Yeah, tubs."

"Sam, we have nowhere to be and nothing to do for the rest of the afternoon, and you want to go to a home improvement store and look at . . tubs?"

"Yeah."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Steve, I seriously want to go look at tubs."

"Okay, I just thought. . . "

(They have almost reached Sam's Porsche and she finally takes pity on Steve. Sliding her arms around his neck and giving him a quick kiss on the mouth, Sam grins seductively up into his gorgeous eyes.)

"I know what you were thinking, Sailor, and, as soon as we're finished looking at tubs, we can go home and turn those thoughts into realities. Besides, while we're looking around, we can talk about _exactly how_ we could utilize the different tubs to their _fullest_ potential."

"I do like the way you think, Beautiful."

(Caroline is, indeed, excited and so is Danny. Having already submitted the paperwork, their meeting at the bank was just a formality to sign the papers since they were easily pre-approved for a home loan. Their real estate agent, the same one Kono and Tony used, met them and had a list of properties meeting their specifications already prepared. As they are driving to the fifth house on the list, Danny notices that something is bothering Caroline.)

"Okay, what's going through that beautiful head of yours, Gorgeous?"

"Something's up with Sam."

"You know this because . . .?"

"I just do."

"You just do. . Did she say something to make you think something was up?"

"No."

"Was her tone of voice strained or stressed or different from her normal tone of voice?"

"No."

"Was her speech pattern different?"

"No."

"Then why do you think something's up?"

"_She's my sister,_ Danny. I know her; something's up."

"Well, what did she say, Caroline?"

"She wanted to know what time we were planning to go back up to see Mom and said they'd meet us there."

"And?"

"And what? That's it."

"That's it?"

"Yes, Danny, that's it; that's all she said."

"You know what? Just . . Never mind."

(As soon as Libby is taken down for her first radiation treatment, Mike pulls out his cellular phone and starts to call Adm. Henderson. He dials the number but, just before hitting the send button, he puts his phone back in his pocket. Sam would not appreciate him sticking his nose into her business, and she might even think that he has no confidence in her. But, damn it, what Joel Thorne is trying to do to his daughter makes him furious! Okay, Mike, get a grip. Wait until Libby gets back, and if she's not too worn out, talk to her about it. . .

Adm. Henderson has been thinking about his conversations with both Lt. Cmdr. Joel Thorne and Cmdr. Samantha McGarrett all day, and he's very unsettled about both of them. While the Admiral agrees with Sam in principle, he's finding it extremely difficult to continue allowing Thorne to remain at Pearl. Of course, if he transfers him _now_ he will only give credence to Thorne's claims of partiality and favoritism, and that is something the Admiral _does not_ want to do. Sighing heavily, the Admiral decides to wait and see what happens over the course of the next few days. One thing's for certain, though, Joel Thorne is _not_ going to disrupt his base much longer; he's either going to straighten up and fly right or he's going to be transferred elsewhere. To that end, Adm. Henderson pulls up a file on his computer and begins to look over it. . .

Libby Thrasher takes one look at her husband's face when she gets back to her room and knows that he's up to something. She waits until the nurse takes the wheelchair and leaves the room before she says anything but, once the nurse is gone, Libby crosses her arms in front of her and glares at her husband.)

"All right, Mike, out with it. What have you done?"


	38. Chapter 38

"**Forever And Always"**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT**

**Title: "Forever and Always"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #5 in the Salvation Series. Sam/Steve, Caroline/Danny, Kono/Tony, Chin/Lana and the rest of the gang!**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the sole property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 26, 2011**

**A/N: I have decided to make the "Forever and Always" stories a "series within a series". You'll see what I mean soon. This story, regarding Libby's health issues, is the first "mini-story", and will be coming to a conclusion in the next few chapters. The second mini-story, which will deal primarily with Lana's and Chin's wedding, will be coming shortly. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Hope you enjoy! Michelle**

"I haven't done anything, Libby, yet."

"All right, what is it you're thinking about doing, Mike?"

"Um, well . . ."

"You might as well tell me, Mike. You know I'll get it out of you sooner or later."

"I was thinking about calling Allen Henderson."

"You most certainly will not!"

"Libby, something's obviously going on that's got Sam upset."

"And it's Sam's 'something' to deal with, Mike."

"_She's our daughter!_"

"Yes, she is. She's also an officer in the United States Navy and the Commander of the Air Group here at Pearl. Sam didn't get where she is because she's a bad officer or stupid or because you're her father!"

"Of course, she didn't, but . . "

"How would you have felt if your father had called your commanding officer and intervened on your behalf when that horrible Robert Ellis was giving you grief?"

"I, uh, I wouldn't have liked it at all."

"All right, then, let Sam deal with this in her own way. She's a smart girl; she'll take care of it."

"And what if Sam does everything she can and does it the right way and there's still a problem, Libby?"

(Sam, Steve, Caroline, and Danny walk into Libby's room about that time and not one of the four of them misses the tension between Libby and Mike. Sam and Caroline look at their parents and then at one another with apprehension, but Libby and Mike both go out of their way to set the four younger people at ease.)

"There you all are! How did it go, Caroline, did you two find anything you like?"

"As a matter of fact, Mom, we did. We found a couple of houses we really like and we're going to look at a few more tomorrow. What's going on?"

"Whatever do you mean, dear?"

"You and Dad looked like you'd been arguing when we walked in here a minute ago. What's going on?

"Your mother and I were having a little disagreement about something, Honey. It's nothing."

"Dad, you and Mom don't have disagreements."

"Well, we are this time, Sam."

"Nope, un uh, not buying it. Give."

"You girls are too smart for your own good sometimes."

"Mom!"

"It was nothing, Caroline. All is well. Now, tell us all about the houses you liked."

(Although neither Sam nor Caroline is completely convinced that all is well, they let the subject drop knowing they won't get another word out of either of their parents about their little "disagreement". Caroline and Danny tell them all about the two houses they really liked and Danny hands Mike a stack of papers which have pictures and physical descriptions of available houses just as he promised. When they have exhausted the house hunting topic, Sam brings up the issue she's been avoiding since they walked in the door.)

"Mom, Caroline, I know we all agreed to keep things low-key, but something's come up, and I need to ask your permission for something."

"Goodness, Sam, I'm intrigued."

"Me, too. What's up?"

"Well, Adm. Henderson asked me to stop by his office today, and it seems there's a teensy, little situation involving Lt. Cmdr. Joel Thorne."

"Oh, great. Thorne again. What is it now, Sam?"

(And Sam proceeds to explain exactly what's going on. As she is talking, murderous expressions appear on the faces of her father, sister, and brother-in-law and her mother is frowning severely by the time she's through.)

"So, Adm. Henderson would like our permission to tell the Air Group why Caroline and I are on leave."

"You've got to be kidding me? Admiral Henderson is just going to let Thorne get away with this?"

"He isn't getting away with anything, Caroline."

"The Hell he's not!"

"Look, everyone knows what an idiot Thorne is; Monroe and Radner will straighten the new kids out and it'll be fine."

"Sam, Thorne told an entire bar full of people, many of whom are under _your_ command, may I add, that you and I took leave so we could sleep with our husbands! He accused the CAG of this base of being a sex-crazed, totally irresponsible, can't keep her mind on her job, imbecile! He's so far out of line it's not funny!"

"What do you want me to do, Caroline? Thorne wasn't on-duty when he ran his mouth at that bar so he hasn't actually done anything wrong. If I, or Adm. Henderson, take any kind of punitive action against him, we'll just be adding fuel to his fire!"

"Sam!"

"Caroline!"

"Girls!"

(And everyone in the room, including Danny, almost snaps to attention at the authoritative note in Libby Thrasher's voice. When she's sure she has everyone's undivided attention, Libby lowers her voice and speaks more calmly.)

"Sam, please call Adm. Henderson and tell him he has my permission to disclose the nature of my illness which necessitated your and Caroline's leave to the air group. Caroline, calm down and remember that your sister is your commanding officer and should be treated with the proper respect due that position, and this is Sam's problem as CAG to deal with; not yours. And both of you apologize to one another."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Sorry, Mom."

(And Danny, smart ass that he is, just can't resist.)

"Wow, Libby, I'm going to call you the next time Caroline and I have a, um, falling out."

"Don't call me, dear, I'm your mother-in-law; not your marriage counselor."


	39. Chapter 39

"**Forever And Always"**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE**

**Title: "Forever and Always"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #5 in the Salvation Series. Sam/Steve, Caroline/Danny, Kono/Tony, Chin/Lana and the rest of the gang!**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the sole property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 26, 2011**

(The next week passes fairly calmly and quietly. Libby continues to improve and, other than a little fatigue, she seems to be tolerating the radiation therapy quite well. Three days after she is discharged, she and Mike start looking for houses. Caroline and Danny, after two full days of searching found a house they both instantly fell in love with that just happens to be exactly right between Sam's and Steve's house and Kono's and Tony's. Everyone has seen the house and agrees that it's perfect and Sam and Kono are extremely excited that they would all be living so close to one another. They've made an offer and are anxiously awaiting word from the owners. The day that Sam and Caroline returned to duty was interesting. The first thing Sam did was call a meeting of the new kids so she could introduce herself and let them all see their CAG _is not_ the moron Joel Thorne made her out to be when he got drunk. The second thing she did was have a little meeting with the man himself at which she proceeded to read him the riot act and made it quite clear to him that he was very, very close to totally and completely ruining his career, at least with the Navy. At her request, Adm. Henderson sat in on this meeting, but didn't say a word until the very end of the meeting when Sam instructed Thorne to issue a public apology to Lt. Caroline Williams, and the Admiral amended that order to include Cmdr. Samantha McGarrett. Thorne turned so red and became so angry that he was shaking and Sam honestly thought he was about to have a stroke or heart attack or both, but she her expression never changed. After the man uttered a very terse, "Yes, Sir!", and Sam dismissed him, Adm. Henderson asked Sam to call an assembly of the entire air group for the following day to discuss upcoming joint training exercises and for Lt. Cmdr. Thorne to have the opportunity to carry out both Sam's and the Admiral's orders. As he was walking out the door of her office, Adm. Henderson winked and told Sam to invite her parents, Steve, and Danny to the assembly, as well.

So, once again, Steve finds himself in his dress blues sitting between his mother-in-law and Danny as Sam finishes her briefing on the joint training exercises. When she is finished, Adm. Henderson, looking very smug, takes the podium and calls Cmdr. McGarrett, Lt. Cmdr. Thorne, and Lt. Williams to the front of the room. When all parties are present, the Admiral addresses the assembly.)

"First, I would like to formally welcome Adm. and Mrs. Michael Thrasher, Lt. Cmdr. Steve McGarrett, and Det. Danny Williams to Pearl and our assembly. For those of you who do not know, Adm. and Mrs. Thrasher are the parents of Cmdr. Samantha McGarrett and Lt. Caroline Williams, and Lt. Cmdr. McGarrett and Det. Williams are the lucky gentlemen who are married to these two ladies."

(And even Adm. Henderson can't resist teasing Steve.)

"Lt. Cmdr. McGarrett, I'm sure you've found it rather . . Interesting for your wife to outrank you, but you have adjusted quite well. Further proof that Navy SEALs are truly the best of the best."

(Everyone laughs, which was Adm. Henderson's intention, and Steve just grins good-naturedly. He really doesn't care that Sam outranks him at all; after all, he _chose _to leave active duty and transfer to the Reserves so he could head up the Governor's Task Force. To Steve's way of thinking, being married to Sam is way better than a promotion, but he also knows that the rank thing is good for a little comic relief every now and then and he doesn't mind at all.)

"A little over a week ago, a new group of pilots and RIOs were assigned to our Air Group. One of our traditions here at Pearl is for the CAG to host new members of the Air Group at one of our fine, local establishments; sort of an informal 'Welcome to Pearl', if you will. Unfortunately, our CAG, Cmdr. McGarrett, was on Emergency Leave at the time, so the acting CAG, Lt. Cmdr. Joel Thorne, filled in for her. Now, we all know that these affairs usually involve conversation, exchanges of information, a good deal of defending 'bragging rights', (and, again this comment elicits laughter), and 'blowing off steam'. It is the latter occurrence that brings us to this point. Lt. Cmdr. Thorne, I believe you have something you'd like to say to Cmdr. McGarrett and Lt. Williams."

(Standing in front of a room full of people, most of whom he outranks, and about to deliver apologies to two people he detests and which he feels are totally uncalled for, Joel Thorne looks like he's chewing broken glass. However, he forces a polite smile and steps forward to face Sam and Caroline who are standing next to Adm. Henderson.)

"Cmdr. McGarrett, Lt. Williams, I would like to extend my most sincere apologies to you both for comments which you may have found offensive. I certainly meant no disrespect to either of you, your husbands, or your parents."

"Thank you, Lt. Cmdr. Thorne. I accept your apology."

"As do I, Sir."

(And both Sam and Caroline can just see the anger simmering just below the surface in Thorne's cold eyes; especially when Caroline adds the, 'Sir' to her comment. Adm. Henderson dismisses the assembly and joins Sam and Caroline and their family as they watch Thorne walk out of the auditorium looking like he has a two by four up his six.)

"Something tells me this isn't over."

"Really, Danny, whatever gave you that idea?"


	40. Chapter 40

"**Forever And Always"**

**CHAPTER FORTY**

**Title: "Forever and Always"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #5 in the Salvation Series. Sam/Steve, Caroline/Danny, Kono/Tony, Chin/Lana and the rest of the gang!**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the sole property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 26, 2011**

(Three weeks later, Libby Thrasher is standing in the kitchen of Caroline's and Danny's new house humming merrily to herself as she stirs a huge pot of spaghetti sauce and then checks on an equally huge pot of pasta. Glancing across the bar separating the kitchen from the great room, she smiles indulgently at the group of exhausted people who have flopped down on the floor or are literally draped across sofas and chairs. Sam, Steve, Caroline, Danny, Lana, Chin, Tony, and Tony's SEALS have just this minute finished moving Caroline and Danny into their new house and they are all worn out, but have satisfied smiles on their faces. The sound of Mike's deep, booming laughter and Kono's tinkling giggles draws Libby's attention to the back door where her tall, muscular husband and petite, slender Kono look like Mutt and Jeff as they carry in grocery bags filled with materials for making a salad and ice cream for dessert. Kissing his beautiful wife on the cheek as he sets one of the bags down on the counter, Mike surveys the group in the great room and grins broadly.)

"Good God, Libby, are we going to have to feed all of them like they were toddlers?"

"Mike Thrasher, don't you dare tease those sweet children! They've all worked very hard today!"

(And from the direction of the great room comes the combined voices of Sam, Steve, Caroline, Tony, and all the other SEALS.)

"'Sweet'?"

"Yes, 'sweet'! I've been in the United States Navy for thirty-five years. I'm the wife of an Admiral and the mother of a Commander and a Lieutenant, I will call SEALS 'sweet' if I want to; is that clear?"

(And the same group of voices quickly replies.)

"Aye, aye, Ma'am!"

"All right, then, haul your sixes up off the floor and furniture and get in the Mess line. ASAP!"

(And although they're all exhausted, not a one of them wastes any time following Libby's order. After they've eaten and helped with KP duty, Tony's SEALs head out; every, single one of them making sure they give Libby a hug and kiss on the cheek before leaving. Lana and Chin are the next to leave after Libby extracts a promise from Lana that they'll have lunch in a few days, and Kono and Tony aren't far behind them. Her pregnancy is making Kono very tired much more frequently, and, although it's only eight-thirty in the evening, she's already fallen asleep twice. Finally, it's just Libby, Mike and their children, and Libby settles down on one of the sofas with Mike's arm around her shoulders and sighs contentedly. Caroline and Danny are lying on the floor talking softly about their new house and giggling, and Steve is half-sitting, half-lying on one of the sofas with Sam lying in his arms almost asleep.)

"Should we tell them now, Mike?"

"I don't know, Libby, they look awfully tired. I'm not sure they'd want to hear we've bought a house right now."

(Sam jerks upright so fast she nearly smacks Steve in the face.)

"You've bought a house? Oh my God, we're going to have to move an entire house yet again?

(Serious moans and groans from the four younger people.)

"Really, Mike? You guys couldn't have waited, oh, I don't know, a year or so?"

"Come on, Danny, we're getting good at this. If we ever get tired of law enforcement, we can open our own moving company."

"Speak for yourself, Steve! I intend to fly just as long as God and the U.S. Navy will let me!"

"Well, duh, Caroline."

"Okay, stop! We need to figure out when we can get everybody together to do this! Let me think . . . God, I'm so tired I can barely remember my own name! When did I decide to schedule the CQs, Caroline?"

"I don't know, Sam, you're the CAG. Geez!"

"Well, you got a copy of my memo, dingbat. What'd it say?"

"You don't remember what a memo you wrote said, Sam?"

"Shut up, Danny!"

"Thought you said you had to go to Washington for a week in the next couple of months, Beautiful."

"Damn it, I forgot all about that!"

"Now you can't even remember you're supposed to fly all the way across the country for a week?"

"Shut up, Danny!"

"When did Lana say she and Chin were getting married?"

"What, Caroline? Now _you_ can't remember anything?"

"Shut up, Steve!"

"Just sayin' . . ."

"Would you all please stop? Okay, we have to move Mom and Dad, help Lana with the wedding, . .Damn, damn, damn!"

"What, Sam?"

"Kono's baby shower! When the Hell did we decide to have Kono's baby shower?"

"We decided on a date?"

"Yes, Caroline, we decided on a date! I just can't remember _what_ date!"

"Don't panic, Sam, we'll figure it out. Okay, now I definitely remember somebody saying something about not wanting to have it too close to Lana's and Chin's wedding because we didn't want to detract from their day and we wanted to wait until they got back from their honeymoon so Lana could be there."

"Good, Caroline, that's good. Except I can't remember what date they set for their wedding!"

"Which brings us right back to where we started."

"Shut up, Danny!"

(Libby and Mike are nearly rolling on the floor laughing listening to their daughter's and sons-in-law's rapid-fire, back and forth conversation, but they decide to put them all out of their misery. Wiping her eyes, Libby calls a halt to things.)

"As much as I'm enjoying this, I just don't have the heart to let you children stress yourselves out any longer."

"What are you talking about, Mom?"

"Well, Caroline, your father and I did buy a house, but none of you have to lift a finger to move us."

"We don't?"

"No, Sam, you don't. Turns out the people who owned the house we're renting have decided they want to move to Germany so they sold the house to us."

"Thank God!"

"Shut up, Danny!"

**A/N: And there it is. I sincerely hope you all enjoyed this first "min-story" in the "Salvation: Forever and Always" series. I hope to have chapter one of the second one, which will deal primarily with Lana's and Chin's wedding, posted later tonight. I am ever so appreciative for all of you reading and reviewing my work, and I am also very thankful for all the private messages I have received. I am so blessed by all of you! Michelle**


End file.
